Family
by Apprentice08
Summary: Robin awakes to find the circus has come to town but not just any cirucs. HIS circus. As Robins excitment grows to see his old family he wonders if he can bare to lose them again. RENOVATION Good idea to re-read very soon, I am changing a few big things
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just for fun, I don't know if anything will come of this, as of right now I guess this story is a one shot for now

A/N: So I re-did this entire chapter. I changed the point of view and I added a few things. My writing style and has changed and I am planning on fixing all the loopholes I left all over. If you really like this story I would suggest waiting for me to fix everything and then go back and reread everything. Trust me, it's for the better.

Chapter 1

Family

The day started with Beast Boy pounding on his bedroom door and screaming like a maniac. "DUDE! Robin wake up! You will never guess what is happening in the middle of Jump city!" Robin knew instantly it was going to be one of those days.

Thinking it was a villain up to no good as always, Robin jumped from his bed and ran to the door. It slid open and Robin was clicking his yellow belt into place when he asked, "What is it Beast Boy! What's happening?" the green changeling took off down the hall and Robin followed running, thinking how odd it was that Beast Boy was smiling.

When the two boys entered the main room the rest of the team was standing in a group looking up at the rather large TV screen, almost dreamily. Robin felt his heart freeze inside his chest when he saw what al the commotion was about, "That's right folks, and in the center of Jump City is the bright colored tent of the Haley's Circus. They are here for two weeks to entertain the whole of the city, bring your children on down and see the elephants and the trapeze act, one of the best in the world. Tickets for children under the age of…"

Robin had tuned out the rest as Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped on him, "Oh please man! Can we gooooo!" cried Beast Boy. Robin squeezed out from under them and tried to stay on his feet.

"Yeah, I haven't been to a circus since I was like five!" Cyborg yelled in Robin's ear.

"Please friends? A circus? Is it anything like the parades that you have shown me? A celebration? Like…the carnival?" Starfire asked flying over to join the boys.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exploded, "Oh it's better Star!" Cried Beast Boy.

"It's the ultimate!"

"The most extreme!"

"Completely cool!"

"Ultimately Wonderful!"

"Dude…you said ultimate already." Beast Boy said annoyed, Cyborg looked at him and shoved him hard with his hand, "It's the best kind of entertainment ever!"

Beast Boy zoomed back in and spoke, trying to paint a vision for Starfire, "Beautiful women who ride elephants and horses!"

"Men that breathe fire!" Cyborg said.

"The enchantresses!"

"The Clowns!"

"And the best two things of all about the circus!"

Beast Boy jumped onto Cyborg's shoulders and they yelled together, "THE FOOD AND TRAPEZE ACT!"

Robin had felt his heart sinking with each mention they made about the circus, but it was when they brought up the _very_ last thing, the trapeze act. He felt his legs go finally give out and his head grow dizzy. Images flashed before Robin's eyes and his breath started flying away from his lungs. He fell over and for a moment couldn't catch his breath. "Robin!" came Starfire's concerned voice, but it was not Starfire who lifted the boy wonder up and ushered him out the door.

"Raven…what are you-"

"Quiet…come to my room first."

They walked to her room, leaning on her whenever Robin felt dizziness taking over. They finally reached their destination and when they were safely inside Raven looked at Robin with great concern.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" her voice was it's usual soft croak and he knew there was no point in trying to hide or deny anything. Raven and Robin were connected, if something was wrong with Raven, Robin would know, unfortunately it also worked the other way around.

Sitting on her bed with his face in his hands, Robin knew he looked like a little kid, but with screams of past demons shrieking in his ear he felt like a little kid. "Raven, I can't go to the circus…well …. I can't go to _**that**_ circus."

Raven came to stand in front of Robin and he looked up into her eyes, "I just can't…you can take them…I will even pay for it. But I can't go back to that Circus."

Raven sat down beside her friend, her cloak still covered most her body. "You can't go _**back**_? As in you have been there before?" she raised an eye brow and Robin stood and walked over to her window to see the beautiful day that had seemed to start so quickly with out him.

"As in…I was born there." Robin said looking out onto the bay.

No noise came from behind him and he wasn't sure why he had just told her that, Robin had promised myself long ago, he wouldn't drag his friends into his past, because they had their own troubles in their own pasts. Raven was the perfect example, her own father was pretty much a demonic creature from a different reality. Compared to that, Robin felt like his past was a Sally Sob-story, but something told Robin, that Raven had already put two and two together. So finally letting at least one of my friends know made Robin feel like a burden had been lifting off his shoulders.

Robin had been a gypsy child, living with a traveling show, and parading himself about for money. But it had been a decent type of way to make a living. They had never stolen because they had never needed to. Mr. Haley had paid them well. It had been a wonderful place to grow up, with her mother and father, and all the rest of the circus people to look after him. He had met his first love there; a childhood sweetheart of sorts. He thought of her lips and felt his insides grow cold. She had disappeared along with his family.

"Oh…that explains a lot." Robin was pulled from his thoughts and he couldn't help but smile a little inside, she was always so calm and collected, she never over reacted even when it was called for.

"It is not a story I want to get into…but this Circus, the one in the center of Jump…is where I was born. It is the first home I ever had and the first home I ever lost." Robin felt her come up behind him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it is time to get that home back." knowing she didn't mean for me to rejoin the circus, I felt my hope grow, to gain back what he had lost, even if his parents could not be there. Still perhaps their souls, their spirits would be there to watch over him. Maybe it WAS time for him to go home.

But that also meant it was time to open up to his friends, and Robin was scared, more scared then he had been on his first outing with Batman. Not of rejection, Robin's friends would never reject him, but of opening memories he had fought so long to escape. Of showing his team, he was human, that he had been a normal kid, and that he had not always wanted his life to be like this.

To show them that he was normal, that even though he kicked butt in a fight and was a really good detective he could feel lose, he didn't have super human thinking abilities and his body couldn't magically regenerate.

Robin didn't want to go to the circus to face his ghosts, but he knew he had to. And he knew deep down he wanted to see all his friends and family and he wanted to see the circus and he wanted to see the trapeze act. And, Robin suppose, at least this time he would have his friends to back him up and make him feel strong… and safe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About nine hours and one uncomfortable car ride later the Titans stood in the center of Jump City, it was evening and very beautiful out, with a warm breeze, and the moon almost above the horizon. The lights of the circus were drawing in all those that wished for just a minute to forget how the world truly was and for a second Robin did too.

_Jeez dad, there sure are a lot of people showing up tonight, last night was packet too! _

_Yes, well, Gotham is a big city Dick, lots of people want to come and see the circus._

_Why? It's just a bunch of colors and lights and animals. _

_Ha-ha, yes…I suppose you are right, but perhaps if you were to ask someone who didn't grow up in the circus why they came you would hear a much different answer. _

_What does he mean mom?_

_Well Robin, since you have been here ever since you were born, you know the magic behind the circus, you practice with all the clowns and dancers and riders and trainers. You see the illusions that happen. The people who come to the circus don't. They see something they have never seen before, something different then the grays, blacks, and whites of the city. For once they can let their imagination take hold and to them, the circus is magic. It is escape, and it is extremely fun and safe. _

_Oh…. makes sense I guess. _

"Robin…. Robin come on Dude! Your falling behind, we want to get the good seats." Robin turned his eyes away from the big top to look at his team who had grown further away from him. He ran to catch up.

There were however, lot's of people and as he made his way through the thick crowd someone bumped his should which sent Robin sprawling and he accidentally knocked into a different man and fell to the ground. The large lines of people still flooded past him and when he looked up to see whom he had hit so he could apologize, Robin was met with a white-gloved hand. "Excuse me my dear boy. I wasn't watch-" The man stopped for a moment and his eyes grew wide, "Rich-" robin was also at a lose for words, for before him extending his hand was the ring master himself.

"Mr. Haley!" Robin jumped up and before he could say anything else the man embraced the boy so tightly to his chest Robin could barely breath. Mr. Haley still smelled like cigars and that funny cologne of his, but it was the memories that made Robin wake up and attempt to huge the large man back.

_Well if it isn't the little Robin's birthday! Here Richard my boy! I brought you a present. The perfect bribe to keep you in the circus when you grow up._

_Ha-ha, Mr. Haley, why would I ever want to leave the circus? This is my home, all my family is here. _

_Right you are dear boy but one can't be too careful, the youngest boy to ever pull off the triple flip, and he is in __**my**__ show. I must protect my investments. _

_Ha-ha-ha, Mark, please don't teach my son how to bribe people, I wouldn't want him turning out to be like you. _

_Oh John, You know very well I didn't turn out even half as bad as you make it seem. After all, this is the __**Haley's**__** Circus **__is it not? _

_I suppose you have a point there, but if Richard wants to leave when he is old enough, we decided long ago that we would allow it. _

_You make my heart break John. But as you wish, after all you are his parents, come dear boy open up your Uncle Haley's gift to you. _

_YESSSSS! Look dad it's a remote control airplane! _

"Richard?" Came Mr. Haley's happy tone.

Robin snapped back to reality and looked to the man with surprise, "How could you tell it was me?"

"Oh my dear boy, you were born in my circus, how could I not know you?" he smiled and laughed and embraced Robin again.

Starfire and Raven had gone high into the air to try and locate their rather short leader, and Beast Boy had stood up on Cyborg's shoulders, it was the green changeling who spoke first, "DUDES! ROBIN AT THREE OCLOCK!" The rest of the group look relieved and started moving toward their leader. When they got to where Robin and Mr. Haley stood Robin introduced them. "I'd like you guys to meet the Ring Master of Haley's Circus. Master Mark Haley!" Robin smiled at Mr. Haley who bowed and took hold of Starfire's hand, he planted a kiss and Starfire giggled.

"A pleasure to meet the infamous Teen Titans."

"So like you know the Ring Master? Does that mean we have instant back stage passes?"

Robin glanced to Beast Boy and gave him a quizzical look, "Don't push your luck, you may be a hero but just because you're a heroes doesn't always get you special treatment." Raven said.

Beast Boy deflated with a sad look and folded his arms across his chest, he was pouting, Robin kindly smiled down upon his friend and almost laughed, "So how do you know Robin Mr. Haley?" asked Cyborg.

Mr. Haley looked at Robin, the boy nodded slowly, now was as good a time as any wasn't it? But just to be safe Robin motioned to the back and Mr. Hayley nodded to him.

"I will tell you, but you must come with me to my tent. We have about a half hour before the show and I would like to allow Robin a moment to remember his family."

"B-but what about ticket- wait…did you say his _Family_?" Beast boy asked.

"Indeed I did. Come and let me tell you something about your fearless leader that you did not know. And do not worry about the tickets. For the whole two weeks we are in town, the Titans have a free viewing when ever they wish."

Beast Boy melted right there and seemed to have the glazed look of being in heaven. "Fallow me." Mr. Hayley said.

Robin fallowed Mr. Haley and the Titans fallowed Robin, the eager sickness of earlier was settling and an anticipation to see my old friends and family returned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She watched from the shadows, her earpiece allowed her to pick up on the entire conversation. So, her little Robin had come back to the circus and apparently he was no longer the Bat's lap dog. She was highly pleased, and who would have thought a simple suggestion to Mr. Haley would have landed them all back together again.

A/N: Ok, by the time I finished this I had decided this will be a story of mine. I don't know if I will finish it or even keep up with it and I have no clue where it is going. But I liked it. So R&R and tell me what you think and also answer me this. Should it be Slash? It would be my first TT slash ever. I will let the critics and hopeful fans decide.

**Signed,**

**The Apprentice. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I really like this idea and the next to up coming chapter will be slow but interesting

**AN: Ok, make sure you reread chapter 1, this chapter is more for grammatical errors then the plot. But still, reread everything! **

Chapter 2

**Stories and plots**

Robin had caught up to Mr. Haley and spoke softly while the rest of the team ooh'ed and ah'ed at the "behind the scenes" of the circus. "Um, Mr. Haley?"

The man waved at one of the circus people, then turned to look at the boy next to him, "Yes Richard my boy?"

"I was wondering, who…" he trailed off not wanting to sound to curious.

"Yes my boy? Speak up."

"Well, I was just wondering, who is the new family doing the trapeze act?"

"Ah, yes, I figured you would ask that eventually."

"And?"

"Well, there is no family, it is just one boy. About twelve, his mom rides the elephants and his dad is the new fire breather. The boy had no other really strong talents besides the trapeze, so we put him on it and after a few months of serious training he is almost as good as you where when you where eight."

Robin wondered if Mr. Haley would allow him to meet Phil and talk to him, Robin even wondered if Mr. Haley would let him swing on the trapeze. He hadn't done that in forever, there was a huge difference between his grappling hook and a trapeze. There was a better chance of falling from a trapeze.

Robin swallowed, it was an awkward silence, and Robin had so many questions he wanted to ask. Instead he decided to play it down as if that wasn't the only thing on his mind, "Well, I am guessing it was pretty obvious who I was on the TV then huh? I mean the name itself comes from my mom and dad, the colors I wear every day to protect this city are in honor of them. And don't think I am ungrateful in any way as to the fact that you brought this circus to town. I am glad you took the initiative… it will be nice to see everyone."

Looking down to avoid the show of emotions that seemed to make his mask bend up and his mouth bend down Robin knew he wasn't hiding his curiosity very well. "You have been gone a long time Robin, and I needed a new trapeze act. Indeed, I have known for a long time who you were and what you became. In fact most of the circus family you have knows too. But I take it you are pointing this out because you also must have realized if we know who you are we also know about…"

"Bruce." Robin said softly.

Mr. Haley nodded, "Oh yes, the Batman. Well you need not to worry Robin; if the circus is good for anything it is good for secrets. We have kept your secret this long why break it now? We all care for you very much and would never ruin this knew life of yours. Even though I do miss my old trapeze act."

Smiling Robin wanted to hug the man but to much hugging could get kind of weird around his friends so he nodded in gratitude. "Hurry young friends! Into my tent! I wish to tell you about Robin's first Trapeze practice!"

Robin blushed horribly and felt himself look at Mr. Haley with alarm, "What? Did you think I would leave EVERYTHING out? You were quite a little bundle of embarrassing stories. Surely you did not believe that in bringing them here you could even come close to escaping from your past."

Shaking his head Robin held the tent flap open for his team, he spoke softly to himself, "Not at all, I came here to face it."

Sitting around the large wooden table the Titans laughed un-controllably. Even Raven giggled a little at the story they had just heard. Robin was blushing brightly but still found it in his heart to laugh. For he had been so young he had not remembered many of these story.

"What happened next?" Beast boy gasped through eyes of tears.

"Well, he was scared of heights you see, thus why his parents felt they had to push him so much. You know, make him feel safer up in the air. Well eventually they got him to the edge of this really short platform, it was only about five foot high with some pillows underneath, you got to start small when you just begin other wise it can over whelm you."

The team nodded waiting for the end patiently, was imagining a younger version of himself doing such ridiculous things as being scared of heights. He couldn't but he listened anyway.

"It seems however that Carl, that would be our main clown now, who had just started with us then had brought in a big barrel of fresh dead fish to practice his juggling with the seals with."

Beast Boy and Cyborg sniggered ready and expecting that they already knew what would happen.

"Robin bravely jumped out onto the trapeze wire. Expecting it to just allow him to hang there he was utterly terrified when the wire swung him across the small space. The poor boy panicked and let go and to his parents' amusement and shock he want flying off the wire towards the seals! However to keep the boy from getting hurt his father yelled the basic command to protect yourself should your hands slip. TUCK AND ROLL!" Mr. Haley said as if he was actually saying it to someone, "WHAT HAPPENED!" The team said in unison.

"Well all the commotion had drawn the seal's attention and since Robin was such a little thing and was curled up like a ball, naturally when he came their way they wanted to play. The first seal caught Robin's back on it's nose, the beast then tossed the poor boy down the line to the second and that is when Robin started to kick and flail. He refused to stop squirming, which would have helped greatly. The second passed to the third and that is when the third and biggest seal dumped the poor little Robin into the barrel of fish."

The titans sat quietly for a moment and looked at Robin who said, "No wonder I hate fish."

This ended the silence abruptly and the Titans broke out into a laughter that did not die down for a long while.

"Well my friends the show is about to begin, I suggest you take your seats and enjoy the show." Mr. Hayley said wiping a tear from his eye. The Titans got up and still talking and laughing about the stories exited the tent. Robin however hung back. "Mr. Haley? How much of that last story was true?"

Mr. Haley smiled, "Sadly my dear boy, all of it. You smelled like dead fish for a week." Robin laughed and left the tent with Mr. Haley who had put his arm around the boys shoulders, "Robin, would you mind hanging around after the show…alone. I know this may seem rather hard for you but I know the rest of your family would love to see you and talk to you. One especially."

Robin looked to him nervously but nodded. "Of course."

Mr. Haley smiled, "Hurry, catch your friends."

Mr. Hayley watched the young boy go after his friends and felt the warmth in his heart growing to how big it had used to be when the Grayson family still made this Circus feel like a true family.

The Titans watched with anxious faces to see Mr. Haley come out and announce the evening's festivities. The lights dimmed and fire erupted from the center ring. From it raised Mr. Haley who said happily, "MY GOOD LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO MR. HALEY'S CIRCUS!" The crowd erupted and Robin remembered the feeling of pride when he had been part of all of this.

He remembered that he by himself had been the opening act, and his whole family together had been the closing act and the final trick had always been Robin's triple flip. However they did not open with the trapeze act now.

Robin watched with this team as Mr. Hayley announced the opening act. At first Robin didn't believe his ears but when he saw her, his heart started to pound. "And now my good friends! Please welcome for the opening act a young lady with talent beyond any you have ever seen, our princes of power, our monarch of matches and our female of fire! ENCHANTRESS LUNA CLINTON!" Robin stood with the crowd but not to cheer, he wanted to see the beautiful young girl ride out on a horse as black as night, wearing a very skimpy but beautifully jeweled outfit carrying a torch. She blew at the wooden stick she held in her hand. Robin saw it while no one else seemed to notice. Most people would figure it was a trick; perhaps she had something, a button under her palm she pressed to ignite it. But Robin knew better, that fire most definitely come from her mouth.

The show went on with amazing things around every corner and finally when the end of the night came around Mr. Haley made the announcement that the final act had been practiced and practiced for months and still the boy had troubles with it. They were to use a safety net tonight to make sure that if something did go wrong the acrobat would not get hurt.

Robin felt his gut twist when he saw the spot light fall to the trapeze platform. A young boy, about the age Mr. Haley said, with dark brown hair and green eyes waved wearing a trapeze outfit that looked vaguely familiar.

Was that his training uniform he had used when he was a kid? The boy turned and started his performance and when the audience gasped Robin couldn't help but jerk his head to see the boy just barely make it to the next wire. The audience clapped frantically as he landed safely on the plat form.

"And now ladies and gentleman, the final act young Phil shall try tonight, that he has been working on for a very long time is the dreaded triple flip. The only other recorded person to ever pull it off at this young of age was one of our own over seven years ago. Our own RICHARD GRAYSON!" The crowd jeered and hooted when the name Grayson was spoken and Robin almost cried with joy that these people must have heard about his family. Some may have even been there to see them perform before.

Robin felt a nudge and looked up to Cyborg and Beast Boy, "Dude! Was that you?" Cyborg asked quietly. Robin looked to him and Beast Boy and smiled, but he didn't nod or say no. They looked at him and smiled.

"If I may ask how many of you ever saw The Flying Graysons perform!" He raised his microphone to the stands and the crowds went crazy. "I am glad to see such talent is never forgotten. Young Phil up there has been trying to learn this flip in honor of Richard and his family. We wish that you give him silence and when it is over regardless of the out come we ask that you encourage him."

The audience erupted with encouragement and applause.

Robin watched, his eyes glued to the boy getting ready, he watched the boy chalk up his hands, it seemed to be going in slow motion and the audience's noise faded into the back round as Robin saw the boy adding a little more tape to his wrists.

_Dad! I don't think I can do this! _

_No Richard! Don't say that! You have to believe you can do this. The magic will do the rest. _

_Mom! Please don't make me do this. It's too high! _

_Richard, this is your first performance with us. It was expected that you would be scared but if you don't do this tonight you probably won't be able to ever do it. It is now or never. Don't you want to perform with your father and me? _

_Yes…_

_When the trapeze comes back take it and swing across so that we can get set up for our show. _

_Ok. _

Robin saw the boy swinging across, getting momentum on the trapeze. He saw the flips around the handlebars of the trapezes to get ready for the big flip in the air.

"_I'm soaring mom! _

_Yes my beautiful little Robin you are! _

_Now it is time for the final flip! _

_I can do it! _

_You have a net down their so don't be afraid to fall if you can't reach the bar. _

_Ok. _

_Go Richard and be brave! _

Robin watched the boy flip and that is when he saw it, Phil was to far back, he had to throw himself harder. He waited for the big flip and when it finally happened Robin felt himself brace as he did every time he did the flip. But he also felt his brain believe in the magic and he knew he was going to be safe. Until he heard a gasp from the audience and looked back to the boy. The audience counted out loud,

"One."

He was still to far back.

"Two…"

Maybe if he stretches out fast enough.

"Thr-"

Not even centimeters away and he missed the bar; his finger just barely grazed it.

As Phil dropped Robin felt his own stomach grow sick.

We have to perform Richard stay here, there is no net for this act so you can't do it but someday we will teach you.

_**Nods**_

_Be careful mom. _

_We always are. _

_Mom! The rope!_

_**SNAP**_

_NO! PLEASE GOD NO!_

Before Robin knew what he was doing he had whipped out his grappling hook and shot it. He swung out of the stands and grabbed the boy as he fell face first towards the ground and the net. The audience gasped and as the two boys landed next to Mr. Haley, Robin looked to the bigger man hoping he could cover up Robin's mistake, "AH HA! LOOK MY FRIENDS! IT IS THE ROBIN THE BOY WONDER! HE HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY AS ALWAYS!"

The audience laughed and cheered thinking it had all been part of the show. Robin looked at Phil and said quickly, "I'm…. Sorry…. I don't know why I…" The young boy looked to him and said, "It's cool. At least they think I missed on purpose." Robin smiled gratefully at the boy for not being angry but gave a sad look up to his friends. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Slade watched in shock as the young boy wonder flew with his grappling hook towards the falling boy and for an instant he wondered why he looked so familiar with this back round. Slade pushed that thought aside and focused on the current situation. When Robin landed in the center ring next to Mr. Haley who for only half a second looked like this was not supposed to happen said happily and in a sarcastic tone as if this was no surprise. "AH HA! LOOK MY FRIENDS! IT IS ROBIN THE BOY WONDER! HE HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY AS ALWAYS!"

The audience exploded, so easily manipulated to believe anything. Slade sat back, his street outfit on and his eye patch securely in place the little boy next to him tugged at his coat. "ISN'T THAT SOOOO COOL? ROBIN SAVED THE DAY HE IS MY FAVORITE!"

Slade nodded and put on his fake but charming smile. "Yes it is very cool… Robin is defiantly my favorite too." The boy grew a wide smile on his face and his mother looked to Slade and smiled nicely as a way of saying thinks for playing along with her son. Slade nodded with a smirk and the women blushed.

Robin bowed reluctantly and Slade new that look on his face, Robin had made a mistake. He had not been supposed to save the falling youth. Slade smiled, he could feel the fight coming on between them really soon, all he had to do was meet his contact after tonight performance. After all he missed his little bird.

After the show Robin told his friends to go on home without him. They did, understanding he wanted some time with Mr. Haley alone.

Robin stood in the center ring and as the spotlight went out all the rest of the lights came on shutting away all the darkness and revealing the entire large tent. "Well?" came a voice from behind.

Turning Robin shrugged, "I don't know why I did that. Honestly. I just saw him falling…I guess all this hero work is getting to my head."

Mr. Haley sat down next to Robin on the edge of the center ring. "Or perhaps the memories are the ones getting to you."

Robin looked to the man and again shrugged, "I saw it again…when he fell I saw them falling. I don't know but for a moment I couldn't tell between reality and my memory. And before I could stop myself I went off to save my parents and ended up saving Phil."

"You look disappointed." Mr. Haley commented in a soft comforting tone.

Robin shook his head, "What's happened has happened, I should be able to control myself better then that."

A hand was placed around his shoulders, "Indeed what has happened has happened but at least you have not forgotten. To forget the past is to repeat it again."

Robin could do nothing but nod and look at his feet.

"Don't look sad little one! I have a surprise for you." Robin looked up and as Mr. Haley motioned towards the far side of the test Robin looked and saw a group of people standing by one of the entrances of the tent.

The group locked eyes with Robin and for a moment they froze and didn't move. It was his family, the people that had been there with his mother and father, the ones that helped to raise him, and the ones who taught him all the tricks and the magic and the ones who also taught him history and math and science, even the one that always allowed him to steal extra desert. Family friends to his parents, but uncles and aunts to Robin.

Robin looked around quickly, all the tent flaps where down and the only people were his family. He ripped off his mask and let it fall to the ground. The group smiled and yelled, "RICHARD!" They sprinted to him and jumped on to him. Voice rang out with all kinds of comments,

"You have grown!"

"Your still so thin!"

"You look amazing on TV."

"Your parents would be soooooo proud."

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Sorry we didn't write!"

"How is life in the big city?"

But above all these comments one rang out and the group stopped patting his head and shoulders and stopped hugging him. They parted to reveal the fire-breathing Enchantress. Robin stood with his family behind him and he saw the beautiful girl still in her jewels walking closer. She looked pissed and Robin still couldn't believe it was her.

Instead of saying hello she slapped him harshly in the face.

"That's for leaving, no letters, no telephone calls, for all I know you left me for dead!"

His family gasped and Robin rubbing his cheek looking to her with shock and guilt in his dazzling blue eyes. The girls face softened and she extended her hand to help him up.

"But I suppose I owe you for coming back." The girl kissed him on the lips very softly and Robin felt his world explode, he managed to keep it all inside but when she pulled away he smiled.

"Nice to see you too Luna." The girl smiled and hugged him fiercely, "I missed you so much Richie."

Robin for a moment felt like they were kids again, his childhood sweet heart was hugging him and tickling him and telling him stories about the adventures she had been on with her parents. Doing her amazing fire tricks to his delight. Finally he could move his arms and he hugged her back and said, "I missed you too Lunatic."

He could feel his family relax and soon they where all in Mr. Hayle's tent laughing and drinking and talking and listing to Robin and his adventures with the Titans and Batman. He also listened however and learned they would be going back to Gotham again after they left Jump and Robin for along while didn't talk.

It was Carl, the extremely large bald clown that spoke, "Robin, we are here for two weeks. Why don't you work with Phil on the flip!" Polly the contortionist chimed in, "Yes! That would be awesome. You could come and swing on the trapeze again and show him how it is supposed to be done."

Carl chirped back in, "He's new and rather shy, but I think after you saved him and all…."

polly jumped up and said, "Yeah! And you could have more time to spend with us during the day."

Mr. Haley spoke quickly and everyone fell silent, "My friends, do not forget that this is Richard's city. He has a responsibility to protect it and he also has a new family to look after."

The people at the table nodded sadly but Robin quickly spoke up, "No! It's ok! I would be glad to show him the ropes…well…the wires." The people chuckled at this comment and Robin smiled even more, "We aren't always on call so when I have free time I will come here and show Phil how to do the triple flip. And I will see all of you guys."

Quickly Jake the world's strongest man (and oh boy did he ever look the part) said, "Yes! Maybe if you get back into shape you can even perform with Phil for a while to get him used to things!"

At this comment the group shouted and cheered, Robin felt his excitement grow. A chance to get back on the wire, a chance to feel everything all over again… but there was also a feeling of lose, of fear. To get back on the wire would be to face his past in a way he had never done before. He looked to Mr. Haley and Mr. Haley looked right back at him. Their eyes locked and Robin knew Mr. Haley was searching his soul. He had to know if Robin had the confidence to do this, to get back up there and face his fears.

Finally after what seemed ages and endless quiet Mr. Haley said, "If the boy wishes he may start tomorrow and if I feel he is good enough by this Friday he may perform with us as a special guest appearance all next week."

Once again the group cheered and Robin felt his soul growing, he felt something in his heart he had not felt in a long time. Anticipation.

Robin had beautiful Blue eyes, and his name was Richard, which could only mean that Robin was the Richard Grayson talked about in the performance. Slade smiled, as the group left for Mr. Haley's tent Slade came out from under the stands and watched the boy get ushered away. However, there was someone still standing in the center right, a beautiful young lady and Slade walked right up to her with now fear.

"Are you glad I pulled this off yet?" the girl asked filling the tent with her gorgeous voice.

Slade said nothing, "I persuaded Mr. Haley to come here so that Robin would return and remember everything. It will make his defeat so much better don't you think? Falling from grace, just like his parents."

Slade listened to the girl with a feeling of dark enjoyment; at least he wasn't the only one who hated Robin beyond all belief. "I understand why you would want me to be here, why you need my help, I can distract the Titans, even get them out of the way permanently if you wish. But why bring the circus to him? On his home ground he has the advantage."

The girl smiled and said, "Because whether you know this or not, this place is the only place that scares him beyond all belief. If you can't get the fight to come to you, you have to bring the fight to them. And this will be a fight un-like any Robin has ever seen."

The girl's hands exploded into fiery balls of blazing heat and Slade took a step back, "Calm yourself Slade, I understand you are a man of great calm. And pride yourself with the label of fearless assassin. You fear little to nothing, not even death, which is good, because I bring death wherever I go. Robin's precious city will burn to the ground, and I expect you will do your best after he is gone to rebuild it….do we have a deal?"

Slade nodded and she held out her hand, "Then the deal is done." Slade grasped her hand despite the fire and as soon as he did it went out and he did not get burned.

"You keep the Titans busy with out letting them know it's you, know doubt if you came to town Robin would come running. You are after all his favorite." She said with a smile and Slade's eye narrowed with that comment but she continued, "I will do my duty and seduce him, make him remember what it was like before the accident. At the end of the two weeks he will have to chose, if he chooses me we have nothing to worry about, however if he chooses to stay you need to prepare yourself for blood."

Slade nodded and the two seemed to have a mutual understanding, as they both turned to go their separate ways Slade for a moment turned back and said, "Miss. Clinton…just for my own personal benefit, what exactly did Robin do to you to make you so incredibly angry with him?"

Slade saw the girl's hair start to smoke and her fingers start to turn red, she didn't turn back to look at him and she kept walking but he was sure he heard her said, "He forgot me."

A/N: What do you think?" R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long

**Sorry this took so long. Please forgive. **

Chapter 3

Vacation?

"Are you sure you are going to be alright while I am gone?" Robin asked putting his last bit of street cloths into his backpack.

"Yeah. Of course man. Raven and me got it covered. One week? Maybe two at the most? I think we can handle it. Go and hang with your family."

Robin smiled and looked up at his metal clad friend, "I know you can handle it…"

Cy smiled and picked up the picture of the Titans that Robin had on his night stand, "Just don't forget about us while you are away ok?" he said softly with a small teasing tinge to his voice.

Robin looked him in the eye and for a minute neither spoke, "Cy I-"

"I know man. It's ok." Cy handed him the picture and Robin tucked it away in his backpack. "I suppose I should go say good by to every one else." Cy nodded and the two left the room together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She watched from the shadows of the tiny island. The sunset had left a red fiery blaze in the sky. She saw the boy with ink black hair waving good-bye to his small group of friends. His pitiful friends. And of course what Robin considered being his new family. All of the sudden her vision was pulled toward where the boy was looking. The orange alien girl. She felt her lip twitch and her eyes narrowed.

The rest of the group waved once more and walked inside the tower, each had a knowing smile on their face. What was this about? She wondered to herself. The alien girl was left standing there and Robin gave her a coy look. She smiled and flew over to embrace him.

Heat flooded her face, she saw the steam filtering off her hands and her hair was starting to slowly rise into the air. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She moved to where a shallow pool of water had been trapped in the rocks from the tide. She slipped in and hoped the two near the tower wouldn't hear the hissing as the water-cooled her off.

She saw them standing a few feet apart and they were talking. Simply talking nothing more. She watched and listened for a good few minutes. Finally as she was starting to believe there was nothing between them she saw the boy advance. He took hold of both of her hands and she smiled brightly. Then she watched him lean in and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and he put his hands on her hips.

Noticing the water around her bubbling she tried to calm down, when she looked back she saw the alien girl had stepped back and the boy was mounting his motorcycle. He said something to her and then started his bike and road away. She spun in place and then started to walk back towards the tower.

Once the alien girl was inside and Robin's cycle was far enough away she exploded into flame and screamed a howl of pure frustration. She shot flames at the rocks around her and tore away at the Earth below her with fireball after fireball.

Finally calming down Luna bent to take a drink of the water and catch her breath but all her heat had evaporated the water. Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out the communicator that Slade had given to her if she needed to make any new arrangements. She opened it and phoned him, "Why Luna, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" his smooth silky voice rang over the communicator.

"The Alien…she will be the first to go, if Robin doesn't comply. Be ready with a cell that can hold her. I am assuming you know her strengths and weaknesses?"

"Of course. That is one of the reasons why you employed my help is it not?"

"Yes- yes I am sorry. I am a little…upset right now. Pardon.." She shut her communicator with out waiting for his confirmation. She walked to the edge of the water and jumped in, the water boiled and sizzled but eventually it cooled her off enough that as she swam across the bay she actually started to feel cold. She took even breaths and finally reached the opposite side of the bay.

She walked and walked up into the woods that now surrounded her and when she reached an area that was isolated enough she took a deep breath and pulled all of her anger and frustration and jealousy and spit up into her self, letting it roast and cook her center. Then with one great thrust of her arms, fire and smoke and heat that could melt metals and make glass out of sand rushed from her and burnt up everything with in a mile radius of her. Collapsing to the ground the last thing she saw was the moon above her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The circus tent was dimly lit, and the soul person who was in it was Robin. He wore a black and green acrobat suit. He finished wrapping his wrists and hands and walked over to the chalk bowl. He reached in and covered his hands with the white powder. He took a deep breath and looked up to the tall platform that he knew he would have to climb up to.

Heights had never been a problem for him before his parents, when they died Robin had been terrified for a long time. Bruce quickly got him over that fear. Now heights were his friend, he loved the thrill of falling; then again he knew he could catch himself, and how to land with out serious injury from an extremely high fall.

So why Robin was sweating and shaking and extremely nervous about climbing to that platform he wasn't sure. Part of him said that it was because of his past experiences. But the other part of him said he was so scared because that was the same platform. The same wood, the same paint and the same memories.

"You don't have to do this you know." Came the familiar voice of Mr. Haley, "They just wanted to…I don't know, try to remember the past more clearly. They remember that smile you used to get. And how you hated the seals more then anything. They missed your laugh and your eyes. Your very presence has been missed. Even your hello and good nights, all of it sorely missed."

Robin turned to him and his real unmasked eyes fell upon Mr. Haley. "There is so much of your mother in those eyes. Crystal blue, a haunting image. And seeing you on the TV. Fighting in their colors, this place has never had so many proud looks about it. It was like watching John back when he did the sparring match with the bears on the weekends."

Robin jerked his head to the floor, he looked there for a long time and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he jerked his head up and looked into the eyes of Mr. Haley. "You don't have to go up there. You don't have to stay here. You didn't have to come back. Never do anything you don't want to do, you know we would never force anything like that upon you." Robin nodded and then turned to the thick metal pole of the platform high above. He took a deep breath and started to climb.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slade sat in his chair, he watched the girl in his monitor. Luna. She was a time bomb ticking. It would be interesting to see the show she put on for Robin. But what Slade was really quite interested in was what Luna planned to do with Starfire. She was going to bring the girl to Slade and then he was supposed to have a cage that could hold her. That was some-what simple, but what was Luna going to do with the alien once she got her captured?

Slade watched the girl explode all her inner energy out into the woods. He would have to go out there later and measure the blast radius. She then fell to her knees and then passed out. She was defiantly going to be interesting to work with. Slade switched his cameras to the ones he had installed under the bleachers and in the center ring and the High wire poles of the circus tent. He saw Robin talking to that old fool; Mr. Haley and he heard the conversation. There was a bond between the two of them. But Slade still could not figure out what it was or how strong it was. Finally the conversation ended and Slade watched as a shaky Robin walked to the ladder.

Robin and fear just did not seem like a thing that could ever go hand in hand but in those blue eyes Slade saw terror. Robin began his assent and Slade watched in anticipation. Robin reached the top finally and stood for a long moment before actually releasing the trapeze from its clasp. Holding it in his hands he walked to the edge and looked over.

Slade actually felt himself lean forwards a little, watching the boy with such anticipation he wasn't sure if he himself could keep watching. He saw the boy's knees start to wobble and Robin fell to the edge of the platform and landed on his knees still holding the trapeze. His breathing had become uneasy and he looked disoriented. Slade heard the voice of the ring master call up, "Richard…I am putting the net up!" The boy nodded and gave a weak little smile down at the man.

This was defiantly not the Robin Slade was used to seeing, a fearful little boy, so small and timid. Then again, he wasn't Robin right now was he? He was Richard Grayson, facing his parent's death for the first time face to face. Slade watched and waited. Richard seemed to be thinking, psyching himself up and preparing for it. Finally after what seemed minutes Richard forced him to stand.

Slade saw fear, but he also saw determination. The boy took the bar in his hands and taking a deep breath jumped into mid air. No belt with grappling hook, no steel-toed boots, and no cape that could slow his fall. Slade saw the boy tense up but just as quickly saw him make himself relax.

Richard swung through the air and just at the right moment he released the bar and flung towards the other one that hung waiting for him. Slade took a quick breath, wondering if the boy could make it, if he had the courage and the strength and skill to remember how to do these daring tricks. But just when it looked like the boy would miss Richard grasped the bar and swung the rest of the way across the space safely onto the other platform. When he landed and let go of the bar Slade saw the fear gushing out of the boy, he saw the tears slowly running down his cheeks and he saw how bad the boy was shaking. But he also saw a peace in the boys face, a calm. An absolute appearance of closure.

Of rest.

What you think? R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am glad you guys are enjoying this fic because there is definitely going to be some really cool stuff in it. Plus a bonus adult scene between my OC and Robin and my OC and Slade. Nothing to bad but it will definitely leave ur mouth watering if you are in to that. **

Robin looked at his hands; throbbing, red, and raw, blisters were popping up here and there. Despite the pain he left the tent feeling happy and content, unable to stop smiling. Walking to the water pump he wondered where Luna and every one else was, from what he remembered on nights like this they all got together and did something funny and yet really really stupid. Like what Mr. Haley had pointed out, bear wrestling.

Pulling on the pump handle he felt the sting on his hands and he was glad to have the cold-water rush over his hot, broken skin. Five hours, he had been at it; working on the trapeze and becoming reacquainted. The feeling of the flips and the turns, the swoops and the glides, he had not missed the bar once.

Robin looked around at the surrounding area; tents of different colors and designs stood planted to the ground my wooden stakes. This place was always traditional and never modern. He smiled at the thought of this becoming a modern commercialized circus like all the others; the idea did not please him. He was proud that Mr. Haley had made it so long with out modernizing a thing. It means his show, with a few tweaks was always going to be amazing.

Turning off the ice water, which had numbed his hands, Robin stood and realized he smelled a faint whiff of smoke in the air. His head looked all around but he did not see her. Finally he gave up, turned from the pump, and went towards the path that led to his tent. "Looking for someone Richie?" came the all to familiar voice of Luna.

Robin turned and saw her leaning on the wooden pole of the lamppost. It was meant to give the circus workers light at night to see their way to the bathroom or other tents. "Luna…I haven't…I thought you got adopted. When did you come back?"

Luna smiled softly and Robin knew she held no ill will towards him. "I came back around two years ago. I was welcomed back as family of course…but none of them were as happy to see me, as they were to see. Especially to day while you were on the bar."

Robin felt his face grow hot, "I was horrified to tell you the truth. But I know it is what my parents would have wanted. To have me back here…facing my fears. My nightmares." He said more softly trailing off.

Luna realized she was going in a direction she didn't want to talk about yet, she snapped her fingers to get his attention and then spoke cheerfully, "You really have gotten to be quit the looker." she said walking over to him and taking his hands.

Smiling he spoke softly, "You have grown too. You have become a real…ahem…women." Luna caught his eyes glancing her up and down and she blushed. No mask was there to hide his eyes, and Luna could read his thoughts quit clearly.

"You wanted me as a boy and now you want me even more as a teenager." she said teasingly.

Pulling away Robin took a deep breath and said, "A lot of things have changed Luna. I have changed. I'm sure you have." he turned to look up at the moon, his back to Luna.

She came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "Look at your hands Rich." Robin glanced down and then did a double take, the torn, bloody, blistered hands he had had earlier were now healed, with calluses. "I'm- healed?"

"My powers have grown and developed like my body…but my feelings for you have never changed. I still want you and care for you. And I am willing to give you what ever you want. Just like that night when we sang…"

Spinning on her he took one of her hands by its wrist and held it firmly, "Luna… don't…just stop. I can't do this. We can't do this."

Luna's eyes grew wide and she smiled very happily, "Why Richard. You've grown a backbone. I remember back when no matter what I said you always agreed. And you fallowed me around like a puppy."

Nodding he smiled and released her wrist, "Yes…I know…it was puppy love. We were just kids. And you were so…you were everything I wanted. But look…we are grown now…I am leading a team of four meta-humans against killers and criminals and psychos. And we are getting good. Really good! You're at the top of your game. By the way your show went when I saw it Mr. Haley could end up giving you your own ring. You enchant the audience with your fire and beauty…"

"But I don't enchant you." she said, it wasn't a question.

Robin sighed and spoke softly, "Why did you come back?"

Luna looked to him taken aback by his question, "The family just didn't work. Neither did the second on third…or the fourth or fifth. I gave up defeated and came back to the only place I could truly feel any love at all. I came back to my real home, that I never should have left."

Robin looked at her with a look of shock, "Luna why didn't you get in contact with me…you could have-"

"Why do you have to be so serious when you are just a kid?" Robin's look of shock turned into an unreadable expression. "You of all people know what the affect of seeing death can do when you are very young."

"Yeah. It shows you how the world really is. But that doesn't mean you have to forget about your childhood. You can still have fun and relax and party."

"Yes. You can, and I do. All the time…"

"With your new family. Your new friends? Have you truly forgotten us over the years? Have memories of your old family and friends died so quickly you no longer care if we miss you…if we even still care about you?"

"Luna…I know you guys care. And you know I could never and would never try to forget you… but just because I have a new family and new friends doesn't mean…"

Luna took a step towards him and cut in, "She looks at him warily, tired of his excuses and not sure what else to say."

Robin looked to her and put his hand to his forehead, "Luna don't start this…please."

She kept going, her eyes growing shiny and wet from tears, "He claims he never forgot but she can't be sure."

"No more games Luna…this isn't funny…I am not going to respond."

"She wants to trust him…take his hand and hold it. Hug him and tell him about everything. But she is so scared that he won't truly care."

Robin stood in silence, knowing he was supposed to respond but also knowing what would happen if he did.

"She wants him to love her again, wants everything to be like it was. Knowing it can't be she feels sad and alone. The one person who she thought cared for her is turning his back. Is refusing to help. Refusing to save her from the inevitable."

Robin could no longer bear her talking like this, he had no choice, "He looks to her and sighs, and unsure of how his love could help. She seems so lost, so different and so angry. Bitter about things being left unsaid. Not sure if there was ever a way to prevent this if he would have taken it."

Luna drew right up to his front and leaned to whisper in his ear, "She remembers his lips, his smile and how they spent days on the banks of rivers, or running through the woods. Or eating all the strawberries from a strawberry patch and wonders if they are still his favorite fruit."

"Time has changed him, experiences and other people, other races and battles that were not his to fight have made him tired and older then his years. He looks young and strong but he isn't sure if it is all appearances or really who he is…who he wants to be."

"She wants to get close to him again. To love him and spend those care-free days simply loving life and how the world can be so beautiful, she wants his lips on hers so bad."

"Restraint is what he needs now. The ability to resist temptation, to remember what he has and whom it is that he cares for."

"So many other people he has given his time and his effort. He has helped and saved people he has never met and will never see again. For once he wonders if he will ever get what he wants. What he deserves. Or perhaps he doesn't deserve anything and that is why upon his shoulders this burden has been placed."

"Not sure of what his reaction will be she dares to kiss him, gently, softly…just once on the lips."

Luna heard Robin and so did what the story said. She gently kissed him on the lips. But the story said just once. How ever it did not mention how long. She lingered and rejoiced in his warmth. She felt his heartbeat, speeding up, and knew he was trying his best to control himself. She pulled away slowly, finishing the story.

"Pulling away she is unsure of what to do. She wants to kiss him more, longer harder. But knows he will not allow it."

"His body shaking with anticipation, a bitter betrayal of how he wants her. Feeling stupid for playing this childhood game he tries to shake it off and stops…"

Luna looks to him as he slides out of her hands, she reached for him and he looked down in shame. "Your not officially with her are you?" Robin looked to Luna with surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"That alien girl, I saw what you did in Tokyo…you kissed her on live TV. Even held her hand. Are you actually dating her, are you her boy friend? Or is she just…what was there at the time?"

"Luna…you know I don't do things that way. If I kiss them I…usually love them. There is no in between. I don't use girls. That is a nasty way to get laid."

Luna looked to him with tears running down her face, "Then why did you kiss me just now?"

Robin spoke softly, "You kissed me, and I let you because it was part of the game. I told you not to start it but you did."

"It was a stupid game designed by your parents to keep us out of trouble." she said angrily.

"I don't think my parents realized how perverted kids our age could make it."

"Narrating your day to day life. It kept us entertained for hours." she said smiling.

Robin smiled too, "It was all fun and games until we played house that day and you narrated me kissing you."

"If I remember correctly I narrated you doing a lot of stuff to me…you never fought with it once."

"I may have been young but I was a bright young boy. I remember Jim always told me the sooner you become a ladies man the sooner you could find a girl to settle for. I always thought he meant a wife…"

The two stood in silence and then burst out laughing. For a long moment it was just they and their laughter. Until finally Luna said, "Well, if we can't be lovers…can we still be friends?"

Robin smiled kindly and said enthusiastically, "Yes. Most defiantly."

The two smiled at each other and after a little more talk they went their separate ways. Robin into his tent, and Luna towards the city. She was happy with how things had just gone. He was on his way back to her, she smiled, and his lips were delicious, just like she remembered.

Just then Luna heard a voice that was unfamiliar to her ears, she walked around a tent and saw the alien girl that Robin had kissed earlier. Luna didn't hesitate, she ran as hard and as fast as she could toward the little alien home wrecker and tackled her. The two crashed into the bushes and Luna straddled her. "DAMN IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Luna cried out in a whisper.

The alien girl looked shocked and said quickly and timidly, "I have…come to see Robin. He told me to come when or if I missed him. I was petting my sweet little Silky when I realized I had not yet told him of the fact that Silky ate the boxers of brief that he likes to wear…. his favorite pair in fact and I came to…"

Luna slapped a hand over the alien's mouth and said, "Shhh, if you don't be quiet you will ruin the surprise!" Luna lied quickly.

"Surprise?" the alien said moving Luna's hand aside, "What surprise?"

Luna had to think fast, "The uh…. uh…surprise that Robin has for you set up out in the woods. Oh yeah! He has this huge surprise for you, I was supposed to go and get you and bring you to the spot but you saved me a trip since you showed up. Good timing?" she said with fake enthusiasm.

The alien lit up quickly and started to talk very loud and very fast, "A SURPRISE FOR ME! FROM ROBIN! OH THIS IS GLORIOUS NEWS! I MUST RUSH HOME AND DO THE PRIMPING OF THE HAIR! I MUST LOOK AWFUL, COME YOU CAN COME WITH ME AND…"

Luna put her hand over her mouth, "Shhh! No, there is no time…come on I will take you to the spot now. He is waiting!"

The alien nodded and Luna took her by the hand and led her from the bushes, quickly through the circus area, avoiding Robin's tent altogether. After about a half hour Luna finally found herself to be in the right neck of the woods. She smiled to herself and finally opened up a conversation with the alien. "I am sorry this is taking so long to get there, but he wanted to make sure you two wouldn't be disturbed or anything."

"It is quite all right. I do not mind. Tamaraniens are built to handle rough terrain. My home plant is beautiful but very rocky in itself. So these woods are not very challenging."

"That's good. Robin must really like you to go to all this trouble. I don't ever remembering him being this nice to me when we lived together at the circus."

The tone in the alien sagged slightly but did not totally dissipate, "You…lived with Robin?"

"When we were kids…it's a long story but in short we loved each other. We were in separable."

The alien did not speak for a long time and then, "I am sorry…if this hurts you." She said softly.

"Oh…pfft…no. I am over Robin. We parted ways a long time ago. He is all yours."

Luna was shocked to see arms reach from behind and wrap around her, her instinct was to flare up, but she forced it back down. "OH THANK YOU NEW FRIEND! I CAN NOT BEGIN TO TELL YOU…"

"Shh! We are almost here." The alien let go and Luna found her center. She hit a button on her communicator and hoped it would get to Slade in time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slade heard the shouts and cries before he ever saw the girls. He had been working on the restraining device for the alien girl when he heard a large thud up top in the forest. He put down his rivet gun and walked to his wall of monitors. He hit a button and before him the screens lit up to reveal the alien and Luna fighting.

He had expected such a thing, but had not planned on the girl bring him the alien one whole day early. It was a good thing he had started the restraint early. He watched in fascination. All of the sudden his communicator started to beep and he hit the button turning it off. At least she had had the courtesy to warn him she was coming.

Luna was slowly pushing the alien towards the entrance and Starfire, who looked singed, tired and hurt, was still putting up a good fight. When Luna finally came into view he saw her only flaw was her posture and her emotions, they were out on her sleeve. A lot of raw anger, unchained rage and pent up pain that she was trying to ignore. She was sloppy and Slade could not help but critique her in his mind.

She threw fireball after fireball, changing her attack stance rarely and never really changing her attack. It was the final two blows that surprised Slade how ever. Luna clapped her hands together and from it came a fiery sword. Luna ran at Starfire who was barely standing and slashed her hard across the chest. Starfire went flying back and then Luna did a very sloppy off sided roundhouse kick and slugged the alien right in her temple. Starfire went down and did not get back up. "God Luna, you look like a fool. Don't to an attack unless you know how." She said hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand.

She bent down and grabbed the heel of the alien girls ankle and dragged her into his haunt letting the doors close behind her. Slade had gone back to work, not even bothering to turn off the screen. The whirr of his rivet gun filled the silence as the door behind him opened. Luna was breathing heavy and he felt pity for her. She had so much potential and no one had taught her how to use it.

"I am sorry I am so early…she just…appeared at the circus…and if Robin had told her….well…never mind. How soon until her restraint is ready?"

Slade looked at the alien, she lay sprawled on the floor, Luna had not even tried to keep her decent. Slade walked over and pulled the alien's skirt back down over her thighs. "You may be jealous of her but there are things in this life that I don't need to see."

Luna looked to him with surprise, "Jealous? Are you kidding me? Of that feather brained, scantly dressed little fru fru doll? How could I be jealous of that? She didn't even question me when I told her to fallow me into the woods. ALONE! I mean come on…"

"Do not misinterpret trust with stupidity. She trusted you…that is why she fallowed."

"Well she has to be stupid to fallow a complete stranger!"

"Enough Luna…"

Luna who had been about to say something stopped and took a deep breath, "Your right…I'm sorry. I am jealous…but not because she had Robin drooling all over her…it's mostly because she has gotten to spend so much time with him. She lives with him for pete-sake! I just…" she let out a grunt of frustration and turned to leave. "Like I said, sorry I brought her here so early…but anyway… the gothic witch is next so best have something for her mind powers…"

"And how do you plan to take her down?" Slade asked in a mocking tone, "With a flimsy punch and some fire works. She is one of the better fighters and can pry into your mind, she can turn your very thoughts against you and if you let her she can figure out your plans. If she gets away then your whole idea goes up in smoke."

"Well if I knew how to fight this wouldn't be an issue, but all I got is a few moves from an old book I found and what ever I can think of. But don't worry, the witch wont be hard…just be ready…"

"How soon should I expect her then?"

"I would say two days, but knowing my luck…give it until midnight of tomorrow."

"I can't be ready by then…"

"Then I will just have to make sure she is weak enough that it wont matter if you are done."

Slade picked up his rivet gun and said harshly, "Tense your body and work on your balance and your round house kick will get better."

Luna stopped and looked back, "What?"

"Your round house kick is horrible, and very flimsy. The actual contact moment is hard but not as hard as it could be. When you kick keep your body tense and make it a kick strike, and make sure you keep your balance. The quicker it is the less time you have to worry about balancing yourself…"

Luna thought a moment and then approached Slade with uncertainty. "So…wait…like this?" she did as he had instructed and went to kick him. He caught it easily but his grip did not imply he was displeased. "Very good…but even that kick could be quicker and more precise. You used a back round house kick earlier, using your heel on her temple, it does indeed seem logical that that would be more forceful but done right a front round house kick could be better, even deadly."

The two looked at each other for a second, a moment of understanding passed. "Thank you." She said softly. He nodded and released her foot. He turned to start his rivating again and she headed for the door.

**So what you think of this little treasure?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sick right now…it's so bad

**A/N: I am so sick right now…it's so bad. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

Phil was growing impatient and nervous; he got to work with _the_ Richard Grayson. The only boy to ever pull off the triple flip at such a young age. What was he going to think of him? Phil was short for his age, and his body was compact like an acrobats should be, but his self-confidence was lacking and he wasn't sure if Richard would be able to tell. Phil started to wrap his hands and then he walked to the chalk bowl.

"So…you did pretty good the other night, before I freaked out and ruined your show." Came the voice of Richard Grayson from behind.

"Oh…Hi uh…Mr. Grayson?" Phil asked as he turned around to face the other boy emerging from the shadows.

"I'm not that much older then you…you can just call me Robin."

"Cool…so…did you notice what I was doing wrong? Can you tell why I can't seem to reach the bar?"

Robin nodded and Phil noticed that Robin was wearing his old acrobat outfit, "I think your problem is that you are to far out when you let go of the bar."

"To far out?"

Phil watched Robin think a moment. He had actually never had a chance to look at the boy wonder. To think, Robin the boy wonder was Richard Grayson. It just shocked Phil. And with out his mask Robin just seemed, like everyone else. "Yes…you swing to far out, and you don't need to be that far out. Here let me show you."

They climbed to the top and Robin took the bar. "When you swing your three swings to get ready for the flip you push yourself to far out, so when you go to flip whether it is subconsciously or not you think you are to close and you shrink back figuring if you don't you will over shoot your trapeze. Let me show you how you do it…then I will show you how I used to do it and we can compare ok?"

Phil nodded and watched Robin swing out into the air, he gave himself three swings, pushing himself and his trapeze obviously to far out, then on his third swing he let go and started the triple flip. Phil saw Robin's point, by swing to hard and fast it felt like he was going further then he was so he would always lean back to slow his flip, which never allowed him to reach it on the third flip. Robin missed the bar and he fell to the net below.

Phil waited for Robin to climb back up to him and Robin said softly with a smile, "I'm not used to falling like that…" Phil noticed Robin was shaking but didn't say anything. "Now, you will have to allow me some leeway, when I did this last time I was about fifteen pounds lighter." Phil laughed and watched with anticipation.

Robin swung out again and Phil could definitely tell the difference between his swings and Robins. Robin's were smoother, and shorter and had more confidence. And then Phil watched as he saw the original record breaker release the bar and flip once, twice, three times and he grabbed the bar. He swung across then doing a quick hand spin on the bar swung back across and switched bars and then he landed on the platform next to Phil. "Like that." Robin said.

Phil said, "I c-can't do that."

Robin handed him the bar, "Don't ever say can't. It isn't that hard you just need confidence and you need to realize that it takes a long time to perfect something this hard. Give it a swing…see if you can do it."

Phil nodded and took a breath, he swung out and tried to keep his swings smooth and short, on his third swing he let go and managed the three flips, however he did not manage to grab the bar. He did however touch it with his fingers. "YES!" he cried as he fell. Robin smiled and jumped off the platform and fell down into the net next to Phil.

"You touched the bar." Robin said with a smile.

Phil, who looked like he was about to burst said, "I have never actually made it to bar before. I think I get what you mean about the whole short swings get your further then long ones."

Robin smiled, "Good…." Phil noticed Robin was looking off into the dark of the tent around them.

"Robin?"

The older boy looked to the younger one and Robin was giving off a strange vibe, "We aren't alone. Keep practicing…I am going to see if I can figure out who was just in here."

"I am sure it was jut Mr. Haley checking on us." Phil said moving to the edge of the net near the pole.

"No it wasn't Mr. Haley…I felt like…_him_."

"Like who? Who is him? Robin are you ok?"

Robin got off the net and started walking to the dark corner of the tent. "Just keep practicing Phil."

Phil wasn't sure what was going on but he was far to excited that he had almost reached the bar to really care. After all Mr. Haley had said he was going to stop by, so Phil wasn't to caught up on Robin's strange pardon from practice. Phil climbed the pole to try again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin walked the length of the large tent, there were a lot of shadows do to the fact only the lights over the trapeze were on. He had felt a gaze on him; he had known someone was there. But who it had been… it had felt like Slade. But Robin couldn't be sure, and he hadn't wanted to use Slade's name in front of Phil. Finally Robin came to the exit and he pulled back the tent flap and let some of the light from outside come in.

A beautiful day out, warm and sunny with a nice breeze, no way would Slade dare come walking around in the daylight. It must have been all in his mind. He started to close the tent when he heard a voice call to him, "Hey Richie! We are going swimming wanna come?" Luna asked. Carl and Polly ran up behind her. All three were in swimming suits.

"I'd love to but I am helping Phil work on the flip, it wouldn't be right to ditch the kid for some off time. Besides I have to train a little too."

Out of know where Phil popped up at his side. It's cool Robin, go hang with them, I know what I have to do now, there will be plenty of time to practice later!" Robin looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, you already helped me way more then I could ever ask for." Phil said smiling.

"Ok, well if you're sure. Thanks Phil."

Robin took off with Luna and the others leaving Phil to practice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phil looked after Robin and couldn't help but keep that huge smile on his face, with in thirty seconds of being with Robin, Phil actually touched the bar and he was well on his way to perfecting the triple flip. That boy could work miracles.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Robin gazed down the beach and was surprised to see it wasn't very busy today. He was glad; it would be nice to just hang with no one wanting autographs. Carl and Polly ended up at the other end of the beach eating hot dogs and playing in the sand. Robin and Luna stopped at an Ice Cream stand and got something to eat.

For a little bit they walked along the shore and talked and ate, "So, exactly how many families did you…I'm sorry that isn't any of my business." Robin said Blushing.

"No, it's fine; in total I have had six families. All rejected me for one reason or another. But those few months in between where I didn't have a home made me extremely strong. I learned to rely on myself."

Robin gave her a weak smile, "I wish you had written me and let me know what was going on."

Luna stopped and looked at him, "What do you mean wish? I wrote to you almost everyday." Luna said surprised.

Robin looked to her with the same look of surprise, "No, I got one or two every three weeks or so… and eventually they just stopped coming. I figured you had found a family…" Luna looked to him and cocked her head to the side.

"That isn't possible… I …" There was silence for a moment and then Luna said, "I guess it doesn't matter what really happened, we are together now."

"Yeah." Robin said smiling and taking her hand.

Luna's hair flared up around her and she blushed, "Sorry, old habits."

"It's fine, come on, race you to the water!" Robin shouted running away.

He and Luna rushed to the water and he started laughing when the water around her started to boil slightly. She gave an embarrassed smile and swam out a little further.

Robin followed her and soon they were a long way off the shore, Robin couldn't even see Carl or Polly. "Hey Luna, we should probably hang back shouldn't we?"

"No way! Don't be such a baby bird! Look there is Titans tower! I bet you I can beat you to it!!" Luna dived underwater and took off for the Tower. Robin sighed and followed knowing it would be very weird for the Titans if Luna showed up and he didn't.

When they finally reached the tiny island Robin was glad, he had been getting tired. Luna still looked vibrant and full of energy. "My god this place is huge! You have to let me see your room! Show me around!" Robin smiled and stood up from his rock. "Alright. But we can't stay long, I promised Mr. Haley that I would show him the routine I have been working on for my small debut."

"Fine." Luna turned and started to walk towards the entrance, "We can have Cyborg drive us back in the car to make sure you don't miss your date with Mr. Big-shot boss man!" Robin smiled and was happy to hear she didn't want to swim back.

When they approached the door Robin felt a twang in his stomach, something wasn't right. He pushed the doors open and lead Luna into the main entrance. "Whoa!" Luna said in awe, "This place is bigger then the center ring!"

Robin called out, "Hello!" it echoed in silence and he for a moment felt himself shiver, something was off. It wasn't until he heard the running feet of Cyborg and Beast Boy that he relaxed a little.

"Dude your back! Why so early? Did we miss the performance or something?" Beast boy asked.

"No Luna just wanted to see the Tower." Robin responded back.

"Where is Starfire?" Came Raven's soft voice as she hovered into the room.

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, she went to visit you last night and give you an up date on how the city was doing. She never came back, we figured she had just stayed the …" Cyborg didn't finish as he noticed Robin raised a brow and gave him a look.

"She didn't visit you last night?" Raven asked.

"No." Robin said shaking his head.

"That isn't good." Beast Boy said.

"Well come on then! Let's go find Robin's girl friend!" Luna cried, "It will be an adventure!"

Robin looked to her and sighed shaking his head, "It's ok Luna, you don't have to help. You can go back to the circus, let Mr. Haley know I will return as soon as my team and I find Starfire."

"None sense Robin! I would love to help you track down your bonnie lass. Come on!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eight hours later everyone was tired and searched out, they had all split up and each where using their communicator to keep in contact and talk. It was getting late and so far no clues had been found.

"Where could she be?" Robin asked more so to himself then anyone else.

"If I knew I would tell you." Said Beast Boy.

"Maybe we should give up and start up again tomorrow morning." Cyborg said. "No use in searching if we are to tired to stay awake."

"It's close to midnight." Raven said, "He's got a point Robin. Searching is pointless if we are tired, we could miss any number of clues."

"How's this for a clue?" Luna said.

"What did you find?" Robin asked.

"A piece of her boot and a small disk with a orange letter 'S' on it…"

With that Robin spoke quickly and with authority, "Titans, Slade has Starfire, Raven you are closest to Luna's location, get there quickly and keep her safe, we will be there as soon as we can!"

"Understood." Raven said into her communicator. The group all closed their communicators expect Luna and Robin.

"If you see Slade Luna, run, do not try to fight him, understand? Go straight to Titans Tower and activate the security system."

"Ok." Luna said sounding scared.

"Raven will be there soon."

"Ok bye."

With that Luna closed her communicator and looked around the woods, close to the same place she had taken down the slutty little alien girl. Now it was time to take down the witch, Luna only hoped she could do it before the others got there.

She waited patiently and finally she heard someone coming through the woods, "Raven?" she said sounding less then enthused. But instead of the witch like Luna had expected someone much taller greeted her.

"Slade! What are you doing here! The nasty little witch is on her way! If she sees you everything will be ruined."

"Calm yourself child, I simply came to tell you that the girl's restraint is ready."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief, "You are a miracle worker." She said sounding very pleased.

"You have no clue." He replied.

"Luna?" Came the call of the witch.

"Shit here she comes! Get back."

"Be ready to play." Slade said to Luna.

"What?!" Luna asked sounding shocked, confused and annoyed. But before she could get an answer Slade stepped back into the darkness and Raven landed in front of Luna.

"I am here. Where are the clues you found?"

Luna looked at her and pointed to the other side of the small clearing they stood in. Raven walked over quickly, well, as quickly as Raven walked. Luna watched her and stood thinking of how to start. She had little time, and taking the witch by surprise would be her best bet.

Finally Luna decided to use one of the few powers she had that she did not like to use, she focused and found Slade's presence in the dark, and then she spoke quickly with her mind.

"_Slade, it's Luna, I am using my mind to ask you this so make it quick before the witch notices I am not following her. Should I take her by surprise? What is the best way to take her down?" _

For a moment Luna received no response, but then, "_Get her to come back over to you, and make sure her back is to me. Surprise does not work with someone who doesn't trust anyone. She is probably expecting something like this from you. Keep her talking and I will take her down…" _

"_As you wish." _Luna said playfully.

"Yo! Raven, I don't know what I was thinking. Yeah, I found them over there but I picked them up, come here they are in my belt."

Raven turned and looked back to her, she had an un-amused look on her face, "What is wrong with you? Don't you know to never remove things from where you find them? It could disturb other pieces of evidence that are to small to see." Raven stalked over and as she reached for Luna's belt Luna grabbed her wrist and swung her around, "Hold on Raven, there was another piece of evidence that I didn't tell Robin about, I didn't want him to freak out."

Raven looked to her, her back was now directly facing where Slade had slunk back into the dark.

"_Perfect Luna. Good Job." _ The praise made Luna's heart skip a beat and a smile danced across her lips, "I found Star's head." Luna said with malice.

Raven froze, she paled, if that was even possible, and she said in a small voice, "W-what?"

"You heard me, I found her head… I don't think she will be going to any of Jump cities hat conventions any time soon."

"Why are you smiling!" Raven screamed.

"Because it's just so funny…"

Raven started to chant some kind of magic spell but before she even got out the third word Slade charged and with in seconds Raven was on the ground unconscious.

"Whoa!" Luna said sounding excited, "Teach me that!" Slade looked to her and if Luna didn't know any better she would have thought he was smirking under that mask.

"Maybe some other time." Slade said.

"Not fair, ok take the witch I will take care of everything else."

"What else is there?" Slade asked lifting the pale teenager up and throwing her over his shoulder, "Well, you're a no mercy kind of guy so, I just burn a few trees, oh, and here take my belt, and then I beat myself up a little and pretend to be unconscious. When the others show up I just play like you kicked the crap out of me and took the pretty little witch away."

"Very well, who are you bringing in next?"

Luna smiled, "I am thinking the Cowardly Lion and the Tin Man are next, just keep Dorothy and Galinda the "good" witch under wraps and then I will take care of the Scarecrow last."

Slade stared at her for a moment, "Are you always this… pleasant to be around?" he asked sounding less then amused and awfully sarcastic.

"Actually, usually I am a very serious little girl, but how can I be anything but pleasant tonight! EVERYTHINGS GOING SO WELL!" With that she turned and started burning up trees and the ground trying to create a battle like scene. Slade watched her a moment and then walked around and smashed a tree or two with his foot, one with his hand and then he ripped a piece of Raven's cap and placed it on a burnt limb of a tree.

"You still here?" Luna asked

"You have about ten minutes before the others show up, you might as well make this place look presentable."

Luna giggled, "You actually made a joke."

"I do that from time to time." Slade said.

Together they made the small area look like a all out brawl had raged, Luna even managed to up root a small tree and throw it to the other side to imitate Raven's powers. She did the same with a few large boulders too.

"There, now all that is left is me." Slade stood back and watched, Luna tore at her cloths and grabbed some dirt and mud and rubbed it here and there and then trying to decide the best way to do things she balled up her fist and slammed herself right across the jaw. Slade stood in silence, "Now all I need you to do, is take out that staff of yours and slam me good across the back and maybe kick me once in the stomach. And I think everything will be believable." Slade just stood there and Luna looked back at him, "Please?" She asked through clenched teeth and a fake smile.

Slade sat down Raven and pulled from his belt a small cylinder, Luna watched in awe as it slid into a long pole. "Damn, you have the best little gizmos." Luna then with out another word turned her back on him and waited, "We have a lot to talk about once you bring the others Titans in my dear."

"What…" Luna was about to ask, but before she could finish Slade brought his staff down across Luna's back and she went sprawling across the small clearing. Then Slade put his staff away, and walked over to where the girl now lay.

"Telepathy, the elemental control of fire, healing abilities… is there anything you can't do?" Slade asked in a voice that was hardly suprised.

Luna gasped for air, "Yeah, I still can't round house kick worth a shit." She said coughing.

Slade gave a small chuckle and kicked her harshly in the ribs, "Like I said dear child, we have much to talk about." With that Slade turned and picked up Raven, then he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Luna sighed and let the pain take her away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin was the first to reach the area that held Luna and Raven's tracking signal, "Luna! Raven!" he cried in desperation. He called several times but there was no answer.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stumble into the clearing. "What happened?" they asked looking around.

"Slade, Raven, and Luna definitely went a few rounds but I can't tell who won, if any one was left behind or exactly who did the most damage."

From the far side of the clearing the boys heard a moan and they all rushed over. Robin dropped to his knees and gently picked up Luna.

"Luna, oh god Luna what happened?"

She looked like she had been threw hell and back, "S-Slade, he took, he took Raven… we didn't stand a chance… he managed to subdue us, he left me but took her… I'm so sorry…." Luna looked away seemingly ashamed of what had happened.

"It's ok Luna, it wasn't your fault, you didn't stand a chance against a man like Slade." Robin cooed. "Quick, Cyborg, here, take her back to the Tower, get her on pain medication and clean up her wounds."

"What about you?" he asked, "Beast boy and I are going to go after Slade."

With that Luna shot up and screamed, "No!" They all looked at her, she had the appearance of a mad women, "No Robin, please I don't want to lose you… not again!" Luna sobbed.

"It's fine Luna, I promise I will be back as soon as I can. Hopefully with Raven and Starfire." With that Robin and Beast Boy took off leaving Luna in the large cold hands of the robots. Though none of them saw it, her eyes were on fire.

_I will not be ignored…._

**R&R I finally have an ending for this story so expect the next few chapters to be up like BAM BAM BAM! Love you all! **

**Apprentice 08**


	6. Chapter 6

**On**

**A/n: I am so sorry this took so freaking long. Please forgive me and still give me reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

Robin and Beast Boy spent most of the night searching the woods, but Beast Boy could not track Slade's scent. And he couldn't figure out how he had lost it in the first place. "Dude, I'm sorry, I just can't…" Beast Boy looked to the ground, utterly defeated and depressed. "I lost him again…" Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's back, he tried to reassure the green changeling that it was ok, but he knew Beast Boy has just as many bad past experiences with Slade as himself. This defeat would not be any easier to bear. No matter how slight.

"It's alright Beast boy, you know, perhaps better then me, all the tricks that Slade has. It's not your fault. Come on, I want to get back to the tower and check on Luna."

Beast Boy nodded and the two walked back towards Jump city.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time Beast Boy and Robin had made it back to the tower it was early morning. Cyborg had waited up but as soon as he saw the two walk in the main chamber he locked the Tower and hit the sac, letting Robin know Luna was in the medical bay.

Beast Boy went off, Robin hoped towards his room to sleep off tonight's events. Robin walked towards the medical bay. When he finally reached the room he hesitated outside the door. So much had happened, and he just for a moment wanted to enjoy the silence, he wanted to keep the feeling of peace inside of himself.

Then he saw Starfire's face smear across his mind, and Raven screaming like the day when Trigon had come back. Nothing seemed easy, and though he wished he could, it was not time to relax. It was time to wake up and save the day, like the hero he was.

Walking threw the medical bay doors he was shocked to see that Luna was gone. At first he was surprised that she was not in the medical bed. Then he wasn't surprised at all, he knew exactly where she was.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna had waited in the silence lying in Robin's bed. She hadn't expected herself to grow tired and actually fall asleep. She was shocked and surprised when she had been woken up, but not because of the fact she had fallen asleep. It had been what she was dreaming of.

Everything had been foggy, and Luna had been lying, a perfect reenactment of the earlier events. Slade towering over her, she was never so scared in her whole life, the woods burnt and charred all around her. 'Please.' She had begged. 'Save me.'

Slade had walked to her, and she had felt his large hands take her up into his arms, 'There's more to you then meets the eye, if you want my help I need to know everything about you. Your strengths and weaknesses… your very mind, and your thoughts… I need to know your soul… who are you?"

"Slade!" she had cried as he had let her drop to the ground, everything was so slow, it all blurred into each other. She could hear her heart beating and for an instant she had felt frozen and cold. "Slade!" she cried again, reaching for him. "I need you to help me get him!" But before she could finish talking to small gentle hands slowly shook her awake.

"Slade!" Luna cried flinging a fist into the dark. She heard the sound of something crashing into the wall and then she felt a pain in her fist. "Ah shit!" she said leaning away from the person she had just hit. "Luna! It's me, Rich… calm down… it was just a dream."

"Oh god, Rich, I am so sorry…I thought… oh no." Luna said covering her face; real embarrassment surged through her body. For the first time she felt weak and unable to stand. She had let her dreams consume her, let them control her. Usually she was stronger then that, usually nothing could scare her, not even silly dreams about scary men.

"It's ok Luna, I've had a few freaky dreams about him to…"

"Him?" Luna asked shakily laying back down.

"Slade…"

Luna waited quietly, Robin sounded darker then normal, "Once you see him, once you fight him or stand against him… he rules your dreams… he never leaves…. Which is why when the circus goes, I highly suggest…. You go with it."

"What about you?" Luna asked, searching the dark for Richie's form. She felt her heart leap when the bed sank next to her and she felt his warm body lay next to her. "Well, now you know why I have to stay… to fight him…. To stop him."

"But you don't have to stay, you can come with us Rich, you can escape… and no one will ever know!"

"I will." He said turning onto his side, his back facing her. Luna wanted to reach for him, hold him, and beg him to come with her. But begging was beneath her, and she didn't want to freak him out.

"I thought he had taken you too today Luna." Robin said after several minutes of darkness. "I had prayed he hadn't, I was more worried for you then Raven. She knows what she is dealing with… but you came in to this war blind…"

"War?" Luna asked.

"We've been fighting Slade for so long… he doesn't die… it's almost like he can't be beat… he will just be there… forever… hurting everyone… trying to kill everything…"

"Including you?" Luna asked.

"Most of all me, I escaped his grasp way to many times for his liking. Then again, so have the rest of the Titans… I'm not special to him anymore, just another enemy… and he hates having enemies. Especially ones he needs to watch out for."

Luna didn't know what to say, so she just laid in silence, "I want to protect you Luna, you and my family. I think you should go back tomorrow, and talk Mr. Haley into leaving. The sooner you get away from Jump the better. If Slade realizes the connection between me and the circus…"

"Robin, we aren't leaving until you perform with us again. We need this, maybe even more then you. After you left, after your parents… nothing was the same, no one was as happy anymore, the magic seemed faded."

"I won't be able to perform anymore Luna, not with Starfire and Raven missing, not with them capture."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, if you won't, then I will. I am going to the Circus tomorrow and letting Mr. Haley know that I won't be performing, and if he won't leave tomorrow, then he will leave the next day. I won't put any of you in any danger."

Robin turned towards Luna, he pulled her close to him and she came willingly even though she felt angrier then she ever had before. "I can't lose you… I can't lose them. I love you." Instantly Luna gave her hated away and let the joy and pleasure flood in. He loved her!

Luna looked to his face; she saw how serious and calm it looked, even in the dark, "Would he care if she kissed him? Would he pull away? Would he stop it?"

"Luna… not tonight…"

"Would he?" she asked again pleading for an answer, "No, he wouldn't." Robin said leaning down into her. Their lips met and Luna fell into heaven as his hands started to explore. They rubbed and messaged and traced a trail all over her sides, and front and back. Her hands struggled with his belt and he pulled away.

"Luna…" he said weakly, "I can't…"

"You can Robin, no one has to know… no one but us. It will be our secret…"

"But… Starfire…she." he protested.

"Like I said, she doesn't have to know." She started kissing him again and was over enthused as his belt finally came off and she started working on his pants. "Do you always wear this much crap to bed?" she questioned.

"Yes, well not usually the belt, but I need to be ready if the alert goes off."

"The only thing going off tonight will be us." She whispered in his ear and instantly Robin jumped her. He was gentle but exceedingly hungry, he tore at her cloths, but was careful not to disturb or remove any of the bandages. "Hurry Robin… I've waited so long…"

Robin froze and looked to her, "Are you a…"

"Virgin? Of course, saved myself just for you… because I knew after you left I would see you eventually…" Her sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

"Who with?" Robin asked curiously.

"One of my adoptive fathers…"

Robin stopped moving; the awkward silence filled the room, "What?"

"I was kidding… it was some kid I met in one of my schools during my third or fourth family… he was cute, but not as cute as you… bet your better in bed then he was." Luna felt Rich relax and she smiled.

"That wasn't funny by the way, total mood ruiner…"

"Oh come on… don't make me get you all steamed up again…"

"I need sleep… we have to start the search tomorrow, and I have to talk to Mr. Hayley about leaving Jump in the morning."

"Let's not think about that now, let's enjoy this," she said leaning back into Robin. Robin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight and then laid his head down on the pillow. "Sleep Luna, that's all I can offer." Luna felt the anger rise up in her but she kept the heat as low as possible, she wanted to savor being able to be this close to him. She wanted to remember the feeling of his arms around her. So she did not explode, she did not burn and she did not yell. She lay there hoping Slade was watching.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Across the city, in his haunt miles below the Earth, Slade was replaying the night's events. Luna was most definitely a great seductress. It was early morning; the two on the screen had been asleep for hours. Slade watch and Luna slipped out of bed and headed out of Robin's room. She hadn't even woken him.

Slade was very happy at how things were turning out. He looked away from the screen to his captives. The alien girl was hanging, hands and eyes covered by a very thick, and heavy medal. A special chain that could only be broken by heat bound her legs and feet; there was another chain wrapped around her shoulders and chest that pulled at her hanging form and was attached to the ground. Starfire could not move, she could not attack and she could just barely breath. Enough, metal, chains, weights and guards to keep her breaths shallow and slow, she would stay in a constant state of unconsciousness, but she would never suffocate.

He then looked to the witch, a special force field held her in a square like, see through box. She could not use her powers in the box because it disrupted them, and she could not be heard so her chanting was useless. She had no ability to summon, charm, or spell bind. She looked at him with evil eyes, hatred spilling from her core.

"You should thank me Raven." Slade said knowing full well she could hear him but not the other way around. "Now you can hate me as openly as you want, and nothing will explode…" he smirked and walked away.

Slade was very content, though he preferred the Titans dead, this would do for now. Luna had planned to take the Titans out of the picture so Robin would focus on her, but what she didn't realize was the fact that do to the way she chose to go about taking the Titans away, Robin had noticed, and now he was dead set on getting them back. Bringing Slade into the picture had been an even worse Idea, now that Robin knew he was involved the boy wouldn't pay a second of attention to Luna come tomorrow.

It was Slade's turn to step in and do his part; he walked back over to the computer and pulled up a screen. It was almost dawn; Luna would be out and about warming up. He located her exact position and hit a small red button and started recording.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna ran down the sidewalk, an early morning jog would do her some good. After last night and going to bed with a nasty temper she had woken up surprisingly happy. She had kissed rich and snuck out to stretch and wake herself up. She was close to the farthest side of the city when a small metal ball fly past her. She stopped and watched it, it went to the end of the block and swung around a light pole and then started to fly back towards her. She didn't move but fire erupted from her hands into a fiery ball, ready for anything.

The ball stopped just in front of her, she looked at it and waited. Then the ball transformed right before her eyes into a floating screen. "Good morning Luna, did you have a fun night?" Slade's voice asked, no real interest existent.

"For the most part, till Richie chicken on me."

"I saw."

"Awkward." Luna said blushing.

"Hardly, listen closely. I have a good reason to believe your plans for Robin are going to fail unless you allow me to take action. I am asking for you to let me approach Robin… I believe it will benefit our current situation."

Luna crossed her arms over her chest, she was sweaty, the morning had been chilly but the humidity was rising as the sun climbed into the sky. "Oh really? Do tell." She said humoring him. "Robin will not perform like you hoped, he will not taste the true thrill of returning to the circus and he will continue his search for his friends if you do not allow me to give him some incentive?"

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Luna asked glancing around; this was not a normal thing for any humans to see… a girl talking to a floating t.v. Screen.

"Allow me to approach him, let me speak with him… I will get him to perform… and all you have to do is sit back and watch the show." Luna thought a moment and then clarified.

"So, if I let you talk to him… you can get him to perform… and he won't try to get the circus to leave town?"

"Yes…"

Luna thought a moment more, "And you wont _hurt _him right? You'll just talk to him…"

"Well if I _hurt_ him, he wouldn't be able to perform now would he?"

Luna blushed at her own worry, "Of course Slade… do as you wish, but please, just don't…." she stopped a moment and looked at the mask on the screen. The orange and black mask, the one piercing eye. After all this was over she would still dream about that mask. She knew for sure he would never be fully gone from her mind. She cleared her throat and stood up straight, she wanted to keep this business. "When would you like me to bring you the changeling and the robot?"

Slade put his fore-finger and thumb to his chin, "I would think, that perhaps, tonight, when I visit Robin… you will strike, and to make sure everything goes according to plan… you must take down them both… unless of course you do not think you can. In which case I could send some of my robots… of course that is risky. If either of the two escape Robin will find out about you and I quicker then a wild fire…."

"Don't worry, I can handle it… I got this one attack that will be perfect for them… it's a little flawed but I am thinking they aren't smart enough to find it."

"Good, bring them to be around 2…"

"A.M?"

"Of course, any other time wouldn't be prudent to keeping things quiet…"

"Right. Alright then… I will see you then, with both the boys… could I ask you a favor though…"

"Anything." He said

"Have some Slade bots waiting outside the tower, keep them hiding till I come out. I won't be able to carry the metal one… and I would like to be able to not be burdened down… just… incase."

"Understood… expect them waiting by one…"

"Alright."

Before Luna could say anything else the small screen folded back into a hovering ball and darted off into the sky. Luna had to admit, Slade was scary, but… he had style."

**A/n: Sorry this took so long, but I had things… lots of things… but that's alright I know this story isn't too popular so I don't have to worry about pleasing to many people. chapter 7 on the way enjoy loyal viewers." **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Ok, try to follow, a lot of this is going to happen pretty fast… I already have the last two chapters written, I am so excited to be almost done with this story! It's one of my favorites, but once I finish this I can start the sequel. **

**Chapter 7**

Slade waited outside the Jump City Museum. He leaned against the building, arms across his chest, one foot bent and resting up on the brick behind him. He had been here ever since he called Robin. He expected the boy to be there in less then five minutes. However, something must have stopped him, because it had already been a half hour.

Eventually as he waited, his mind wondered off to other things. Slade did not often let his mind wonder but so much had happened lately he could not help but to let his mind sort through things to be done, future plans… a hard game of chess. He had plenty of pawns to maneuver, plenty of things he could do.

For example he could kill Robin and the girl after it was all over, but even in her ignorance Luna had proven resourceful and intelligent. She may not be a great fighter but she could make things happen and get things done. Nothing a little training couldn't fix. But no, Slade would never think along those lines again. He wasn't meant to have an apprentice. And even if he could convince Luna to do it, once he sent her up against Robin she would cave just like Terra for that green child.

Then again, there was always other ways; Slade had plenty plan B's that would work wonderfully on a girl like Luna, but at the same time, he would hate to ruin such large amounts of raw anger. There was always a chance in everything, it honestly more then anything depended on the boy, if Robin turned his back on Luna there was no telling what she would do. She was dangerous, and her emotions were wild and could ravage the city in days.

She was his queen piece in this game; she could take down any of the opponents pieces. Until it came to the king, then she would hesitate and falter…. Then the other opponent would strike. Slade kept thinking, running over his options and everything he came back too was that Luna would be a very good person to have at his beck and call. But, she was also to dependant on her love for Robin to ever truly be what Slade would need.

But Slade knew Luna was much more mature then Robin when it came to certain things, things like, the body, she was a seductress… and Slade wondered if she had ever been on the other end of the rope. Had Luna ever been seduced, could she be seduced? She was wonderful at seducing men, especially her little bird. But the question nagged at him if Luna her self could ever fall victim to lust and desire. Or would the older girl forever and always be its mistress?

As an idea came to mind Slade heard the sound of feet landing softly on concrete, as softly as metal clad boots could land. He moved from the shadows, wanting to get this over with before the idea in his mind disappeared.

"Nice to see you again Robin…" the boy flung himself around to face the masked man and he instantly took a fighting stance.

"Relax, as I have said many times before, I don't wish to fight… merely to inform."

"Inform what?"

"Inform you about your friends; your two lovely lady friends. They are alive and well, handing around my haunt. I simply wished to let you know that, if you don't perform with the circus like you planned you will never see your friends again."

Robin froze for a second trying to see if he understood Slade correctly. "Wait, you want me to… perform in the circus?"

"Indeed I do my dear boy."

"Why?" Robin asked in disbelief, "My reasons are my own, but let me say, if you do not perform… your little friends won't live long enough to see the sun." Slade reached to his belt, grabbed a small ball, threw it and disappeared in a flash of light. He watched from the near by trees as Robin searched, but he left angrily when he came up empty handed.

Slade was not happy he had had to make the meeting so brief; after all he loved toying with the boy. But hell, he had bigger plans to put into action. Such as, seducing the seductress to make sure Slade had a better grip on the situation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had taken a lot of energy to subdue the two Titans, but she had done it. All alone, she had come out with bruises and scrapes, and the Tower was a shamble but nothing to bad. She just needed to keep Robin away from here. Just as she thought of him she got a buzz from the yellow walkie-talkie Robin had left her. "Hello?" she said flipping it open.

"Luna, it's Robin, are Beast Boy or Cyborg by you?"

Luna looked to the boys laying unconscious on the ground next to her, "Uh, no… why?"

"Do you know where they are?"

"They said something about following you… they haven't come back since."

Robin's face contorted and Luna felt her heart sink, "Slade… that…. He must have got to them…. Luna, meet me at the circus a.s.a.p!"

"Alright." She said nodding and closing her communicator.

Luna quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the tower's front doors, she whistled and from the shadows stepped to Slade bots. She motioned for them to follow. With in the next few moments they had their loads, and they marched off leaving Luna to run to the circus.

OOOOOO

She walked through the dense trees and bushes outside the circus; Luna wanted to come in at an angle so she could get behind Robin. This would make things easier for her, and it wouldn't be so obvious that she had just got there. But before she could approach the lights of the circus she felt a hand wrap around her waste and she was pulled up into one of the near by trees.

She instantly started to light up but then she was thrust against the tree's trunk and before her the larger then life figure of Slade crouched. "Oh, it's you."

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Of course." She said sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be at your base, guarding the Titans."

"No need, the witch and alien are already subdued and the Robots will take care of the other two. I've come to have a quick chat with you… about our plans… our future plans."

Luna looked to Slade with curiosity, "Future plans?" she asked.

"Well, let's assume that Robin does not end up staying with you at the circus. What will you do then?" Luna looked down, she felt her brain and her heart almost stop, she had been so certain that she would be able to seduce Robin… but nothing was going as planned. She hadn't wanted to start taking the Titans out of the picture until after Robin had performed. Luna knew very well that now that all the Titans were missing, and Robin knew Slade was involved, even though he performed his mind wouldn't be on how much he enjoyed it. It would be more along the lines of, get the performance over with as quickly as possible, then go and find his friends. Luna knew she had already blew it, there was no possible way she would be able to get Robin to go with her… unless…

"I hadn't though that far ahead, I had always assumed I would get Robin to come with me. Now that the Titans are missing though I am not so sure things are going to go as planned."

"I am afraid I must agree with you." Slade said.

"But, I can't think of anyway to get him to come back to the circus…." Luna said sinking down so she straddled the tree's branch.

"Why get him to go back to the circus…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Why make him come back to the circus at all, you want him all to yourself…. Just take him. Allow him his last performance, then, when the show is over… take him."

Luna let her brain turn and spin and think this over, it would be easy to take him, she had plenty of other powers besides fire that she could use to control him. But the idea of him not being with her freely.

"It wouldn't be the same…"

"How so?" Slade asked.

"He wouldn't be with me freely, it would all be forced." Luna said looking off to the circus, "I figured the lure of being back and doing what he and his parents had loved would work with me, double the chances. But his new family… they just got in the way…they ruined him. He doesn't care about me or the circus, he just wants to be with them… with her…" Luna felt her skin start to heat up; her eyes came to life and blazed with raw anger.

"Calm yourself Luna or you will give our position away. No doubt Robin is waiting for you, scanning his surroundings."

Instantly Luna pulled back, she couldn't let Robin catch her with Slade. That would not only ruin everything but it sure as hell wouldn't make this any easier. Luna noticed Slade had moved closer, she nodded to him and jumped down out of the tree. Slade followed and before she knew what was going on he had her pinned up against the tree, one arm resting over her head, his other hand resting on her hip. He leaned in closing looking her over, a big hungry animal deciding if he is going to pounce.

"I am just trying to help you Luna, make you more aware. There is a good chance Robin will not allow himself to be sidetracked. Not even the alien girl can sidetrack him once his mind is set on something. You have other options… plenty of other options." Slade slowly moved his hand up her side, then moved his hand to her arm, and gently stroked up and down a moment. All things could be considered comforting, but the mask, it scared her. Then his hand, a finger trailed up her neck and twirled a strand of hair in his thumb and forefinger. "Plenty of places to go, people to see… or kill."

"If you're trying to say something… just say it."

Slade leaned in even closer and brought the slits in his mask right next to her ear, he pressed his body to hers and his hand left her hair and slowly stroked her back. Luna's body was responding like crazy, her hormones where sending her body into over drive and she wanted nothing more then to cut out her ovaries. Only Robin was supposed to be able to make her feel so… turned on and hot.

"I am offering you a place to stay… if things with Robin fall through. I have a very big home, and I guarantee after a week with me, you would never think of Robin again." He whispered and cooed into her ear. "There is a big difference between boys and men. You of all people should know that. I for one think you are more then ready to leave the boys behind, and to start playing in the big leagues. You are much more deadly then you give yourself credit for. You have so much potential… why waste such talent on Richard. It's obvious he doesn't appreciate it. Just think about it." With that Slade pulled away and disappeared into the dark.

Luna watched the spot where Slade has disappeared and had to wait a moment to get herself to calm down. Then she turned and ran for the circus to find Robin, she wanted to get Slade's words out of her head.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed these few chapters. The next is on the way! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I think I know how I am going to end this. So hold on, only a few chapters left. I already wrote out the Epilogue. I know this story went by fast with only like 10 chapters, and I am sure there are loop-holes and lots of stuff, but thank you all to my loyal readers who have enjoyed this despite it's problems! **

**Chapter 8**

Robin stood under the light post that penetrated the dark surroundings; Luna was taking much to long to get there. Perhaps he should try the communicator again? But just as he was pulling it from his belt Luna came sprinting out of the dark and rushed up to him.

"Robin!" She cried heavily out of breath.

"Luna? Why are you breathing so heavy, did Slade try to get you?" Robin said looking behind the frantic girl.

"You told me to get here A.S.A.P… so… I ran!" She said between gasps of breath.

If Robin had known that Luna could probably have flown here in two seconds, and that she had actually only been about twenty some odd feet away he would have flipped, good thing he was oblivious.

"Ah, well good thing you did. I'm pretty sure Slade is out to take down anyone who is associated with me. And if it wasn't for the fact that he has my friends, I would have told Mr. Haley to cancel the show tonight and get the heck out of Dodge."

"I haven't seen Slade all night, I went to the tower and it was empty… wrecked…"

"What? Why didn't you tell me when I talked to you over the communicator?" Robin questioned.

"It isn't like you gave me much of a chance, its pretty much hello good-bye with you!" Luna said throwing her arms in the air.

"Alright! Alright just calm down. I HAVE to perform tonight; there is no way around it. I don't know what Slade has up his sleeve but if I don't do what he wants there is no telling what he could do to my friends. Phil can't perform with me tonight because I can't take the chance of Slade hurting him while trying to get to me. And you, you need to be on your guard and ready for a fight, though I don't doubt the circus people could hold their own against common thieves and crooks, they wouldn't last long against Slade bots or Slade himself. And I refuse to let him hurt anyone else. If he attacks I will need your help protecting our family… got it?"

"Since when where they your family? Aren't they just acquaintances?" Luna snipped.

"What?" Robin said sounding slightly confused but mostly annoyed.

"You spent your whole life doing what you want, working to help who the hell ever is in trouble. You wonder out on me and this family… when we finally find you again, so much about you has changed! Your ordering me and everyone else around like your a king! And you expect us to just bow and do your biding. When you asked Mr. Haley to leave a week early, do you realize how much profit he will lose! How many people will have to settle for a paycheck that is almost cut in half?"

Robin wasn't in the mood for Luna's mood swings, he barked right back at her, "If it is to possibly save the life of one of his performers Mr. Haley will do anything… money isn't what he is in this business for… he is in this business to…"

Luna cut in irritably, "To what! Make people believe? Trust me Robin, they believe, but only while they are in that tent… as soon as they leave its back to reality. And oh look! In having Mr. Haley leave a whole week early now you are not only depriving Mr. Haley of his money, but you are also depriving the masses of their MAGIC!" Luna spat the last work like it tasted nasty.

"Luna, what is with you tonight! You where fine when I talked to you over the communicator, hell you where fine till I mentioned…"

"Until you pretty much admitted that performing with the circus is just a job… that you are obligated to do it because some man in a mask is threatening your friends! Of course I would get mad about that! I thought you loved us, I thought you loved me… but your being here is out of obligation not because you want to!" Luna said turning away from Robin.

The boy Sneered and yelled right back, "The Titans are my family too Luna, If things were different you KNOW things would not be happening this way. But things are different, and I've got to help my friends!"

"Robin… you CAN'T have two families, two sets of friends. Either you choose this family… and these friends… or you choose that meto-freak family and those meto-freak friends! For once in your life you can't have BOTH!"

Robin stared at Luna in shock, "And what?" Robin asked, "Your NOT meto-freak… your pulling more powers out of your ass every day, then I have ever seen you pull a single strand of thought out of your head. Whether both of these groups are my family, my friends, or just civilians, I have to do my best to help BOTH. And right now I don't care a damn whether you want to help or not. But part of them are you family too, I would assume you would at least suck up your hurt pride long enough to help them. If not for me… then because you love them."

With that Robin turned and marched away to go talk to Mr. Haley, Luna held a hand up as if to stop him… but she stayed quiet and slowly lowered her arm. "Fine, if you won't choose willingly, then I will make you." Luna stormed off to find some rope.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin had stormed into his dressing room in a full out rage. Something was definitely wrong with Luna. She was trying to pick these fights, and she was trying to get under his skin. In his dressing room Robin started to put on his trapeze outfit. So many things had happened in the period of a week.

The attacks by Slade didn't seem rash or calculated, they where random. Attacking Robin's friends was Slade's way of trying to control him. But there had to be more too it, Slade couldn't gain anything from this. Robin would give the man almost anything to ensure the safety of his friends, but what could be so worth it that Slade would take four meta-humans into his haunt, risk them getting out while he was gone… it just didn't seem like something Slade would do.

The idea that there could be someone else pulling the strings has occurred to Robin, but as Slade had said before, he answered to no Master. Unless it had something to do with an assassination Robin doubted Slade was working with someone on this. But the fact that Robin couldn't even get a glimpse of the big picture disturbed the boy greatly.

Robin taped his wrists and chalked his hands. Then there was a noise at the tent's entrance. "Come in." Robin said.

Mr. Haley walked in followed by Phil. "Hey guys, what's up?" Robin asked adjusting his mask.

"Phil came in to wish you luck." Mr. Haley said smiling.

"Oh, thank you." Robin said smiling at the young boy.

"And what about you sir?" Robin asked looked at the man he used to call uncle.

"Oh me? I came to wish you luck also. Under the circumstances that you gave me earlier this evening about the man you call…"

"Slade." Robin said.

"Yes, under the circumstances that this man plans to show up, why on Earth do you wish to perform alone?"

Robin looked at the younger boy who seemed to hope this conversation could get him back in the show.

"It's for his own protection, if Slade is telling me to perform simply to save my friends there has to be a catch. A reason behind it. And I can't take the chance of putting Phil in danger."

"Isn't that my choice?" Phil said taking a step towards Robin, "I've dreamed of performing with you Robin. Ever since I heard we were coming here, I knew I had to meet you. I came here having heard stories about you! This is my dream… and you want to tell me I have no say in the matter?"

Robin looked at the boy with consideration but in all truths, he just couldn't let the boy risk his life, "I'm sorry Phil, but I won't take the chance of losing anyone else to Slade…" Robin got up and started to leave, "Or the trapeze." With that he left the two to stand alone in the tent, Phil's head hanging low.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The audience was electric, not a single civilian knew what was going to happen tonight. Not a single one knew the two enemies that lurked among them. And how Slade smiled at the complete and total ignorance of man. He sat up in one of the furthest corners of the tent; it was the last performance of Haley's Circus in Jump City. The tent was filled to it's full capacity. Slade sat up in the dark riggings, he was waiting, for what he had no clue. Mr. Haley stepped out into the center ring, and slowly looking around, as if scanning the audience.

"Good Ladies and Gentleman of Jump City, tonight, I would like to welcome you to the final performance that we will be offering you this year. I do realize we will be leaving a week early, but hopefully next year we can come back and make up for our early departure. Tonight, I hope that you find everything you could ever ask for, excitement, danger, a thrilling ride, maybe even a little bit of magic. And for the final act, I am proud to say that it is one of Jump's very own. Performing tonight in a solo trapeze act is Jump's very own teen hero, Robin, the boy wonder!"

The crowd erupted and Mr. Haley waited for them to calm down and for the noise to subside. Finally as things died down he held up his hands and spoke loudly and clear, "I am glad to see you support your young hero. But I also hope you will give just as much support to the rest of the performers, as you know, they just LOVE applause!" And with that, fire erupted from the center ring and a big bang went out through the tent. Smoke of all shades of color, and all types of smell filled the large structure and the audience went wild with anticipation as the clowns road out on a very small fire truck and the elephant women came out dancing around an elephant with very large tusks.

Slade watched with glee, the evening was going to be much more fun then anything he had anticipated.

For the next hour and a half Slade waited for Luna to pop up and take the show into her own hands but when nothing happened he feared the girl had lost her courage. He tilted his head back and leaned it against one of the huge metal poles that was helping to hold the tent up. "Such a pity…" Slade said arrogantly, "I guess I will have to help my little moon out."

"You will do no such thing…" Came a voice from a few feet away.

Slade looked over and saw Luna in her performance outfit, it left little to the imagination, and Luna was climbing a slanted ladder towards the top of the tent.

"I have it all under control, I won't be making my move until after I perform. I've decided that this will be my last performance with this circus; I've realized it's not my thing anymore. And either Robin will come quietly or I will make him regret everything. Far more so then he already does anyway."

"And just exactly how are you going to convince Robin to come with you?" Slade asked amused.

"Well, I… I don't know yet. But, he will come with me, or I will die trying."

"Even if you get him to come with you quietly, as soon as the thing that allows you to control him is gone he will take you down… you know very well where his loyalties lie." Slade chided.

"I will MAKE him come with me, I will MAKE him love me. And if I have to I will take ANYONE down who stands in my way. Even if that is Mr. Haley, or the BAT." She spat.

She continued her climb and Slade slowly shook his head, "What a pathetic waste of devotion." He said looking back down towards the center ring. Mr. Haley was about to announce the next act and Slade had a feeling he knew who it was.

"And now! From the most enchanted reaches of the fiery mountains of Kamahi! I bring you, our Princess of Power, our Monarch of Matches, our Enchantress of the Flame, our own hot hot gypsy, LUNA CLINTON!"

From the tiny hole in the top of the tent a head appeared and then a body gracefully rolled through. Slade could easily see a harness of tan silk that matched her costume tightly secure around the young girls chest and torso. What he didn't see was the wires that allowed her to spin so freely. And just like the first night he had seen her, she was pulling a trick right over the audiences eyes. She had not actually done the old flammable liquid and torch routine the night she first performed. It was all a trick, the fire had come from her body, her own mouth, and she just used the torch to hide her true ability. And just like she has tricked the audience with the torch, Luna tricked the audience with the vest. Luna was not on wires that spun her in the air to the music that played, Luna was flying.

Her performance was amazing, Slade paid close attention and kept count, what looked to be "magical" circus tricks where all Luna's real abilities. Levitation, pyrokenisis, flying, disappearing, shape shifting. How this girl never became the closing act baffled Slade. He kept counting as the list of abilities went up, was she truly invincible? Could these truly be all her powers? Or was this just a really really good circus trick that even Slade could not see through. The man doubted that. He would look further into this after the night was over, when he would have Luna firmly in his grasp.

"Finally my friends we have the ending performance, no doubt what you have all been waiting for… ROBIN THE BOY WONDER!" Loud applause, hooping and hollering! Screams and shouts! The tent was almost deafening.

When the spot light filled the small door way where the solo performers usually entered the Boy Wonder was standing there looking silent and resigned. At least that is what the audience saw, Slade saw the boy's fear, he could smell it dripping off the boy's brow.

The crowd fell silent and watched at the small boy walked over to the pole. He slowly began to climb, and as he climbed higher and higher, clapping and cheers of encouragement climbed with him. By the time he reached the top the audience was on their feet giving full support to the young acrobat.

"Time to fly." Robin said taking a deep breath, he felt dizzy for a moment but steadied himself and kept thinking over and over. _'I've fallen from higher then this and landed just fine with no problems._' For some reason, it wasn't helping.

Robin took one more deep breath and the crowd fell silent and Robin leaned forward and let the trapeze carry him across the empty space of air. Everyone held his or her breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna ran from the tent, that had been the best performance of her life, and the audience had eaten it up and cheered louder then ever. When she burned the world to ashes she would consider leaving this city standing. Slightly.

She ran to her tent and quickly changed out of her outfit, if she was going to do this, she wasn't going to do this scantily clad in beads and jewels. She put on something light, it was actually kind of chilly tonight, but she wanted to be comfortable. She looked around at all the stuff she has collected over a series of years. Stuffed animals, jewelry, pillows, pictures, she wouldn't need any of it now. If everything failed tonight, she wouldn't even need this body. She excited the tent leaving her worldly positions to collect dust.

How was she going to convince Robin, she had to come up with an idea fast. Very fast. Using the Titans would most likely just piss him off and make him fight her harder… then again, why not just do it the only fashion way and use mind control… she could so that right? All she had to do was focus, though she had never seen mind control done before, she was sure she could imagine how it would work. That was all she needed. But she had already agreed with herself that she wanted Robin to be with her freely. Why go against it now… what choice did she have? Robin was all she wanted; he was her past, and hopefully her future. Even if it meant hurting him like no one else ever had, she was going to take that risk. After all he had hurt her pretty bad. If all else failed she would try mind control, nothing wrong with adding a new power to the list.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin landed back on the platform. It was time for his final move, he looked to Mr. Haley and nodded.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, the final flip of the night! And the end to our performance, Robin the boy wonder will try to land the dreaded triple flip… without the safety of a net." The net below dropped to the ground and Robin remembered that sound. The clinking as the locks un-hitched and thudded to the ground, one of the many noises he had heard right before his parents…

Robin took hold of the bar and clenched his teeth; he would not be a victim to this fear any longer. Robin jumped and started to swing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Applause erupted from under the big top, Robin had done it, Luna thought as she pulled a rather large knife out of her leather boot. She held it to the throat of a small trembling boy. "Alright kiddo, you don't say a word and you will live."

00000000000000000

Slade smiled, though he was no fan of the boy blunder Slade knew the boy had done something he had doubted his ability to do. Slade always knew Robin would come through if it came right down to it. And now, it was time for Slade to spice things up. He had transported the Titans to a very small compound, about forty Miles out of Jump… he wouldn't miss it after the Titans destroyed it looking for him. Slade pulled from his belt a small remote; he pushed the single red button that was on it. So many miles away, the Titans where released from their cages.

"And now, to watch." Slade said slowly getting up and wondering into the shadows.

00000000000000000000

Robin ran from the tent after accepting about fifteen minutes worth of applause, for some reason he had let himself get caught up in the moment. And how amazing it had felt to be back… if Mr. Haley hadn't cleared his throat Robin would have been lost in memories and revelry.

Once he entered his tent he changed quickly back into his Titans uniform and hastily looked around for his belt. He couldn't find it anywhere. He looked around all over and finally stopped in the middle of the tent and thought.

"Looking for this?" Luna said from the open door flap.

Robin turned and stared at the girl, she held his belt in one hand, her other hand was reaching off outside the tent's door. Robin couldn't see what that hand held.

"Yes I am Luna, please, give it to me. I have to find a way to get a hold of Slade… I have to see if my friends are alright."

"You don't need your belt for that." She said dropping it to the floor and putting a foot on it.

"Luna what are you…" Robin started to say.

"I have a question Robin, and before I give you your belt back you HAVE to answer… understood." Luna said strongly.

Robin nodded not seeing where this was going.

"Now, I want you to tell me, did you enjoy performing tonight?" Luna asked.

Robin stood silent, normally he would be all to happy to answer her questions, but her tone, something about her tone made Robin uneasy, it was as if she was baiting him into a corner.

"Robin!" Luna snapped, "Answer the question."

"Yes." Robin said slowly, "I did very much."

"Enough that you would consider staying?" Luna asked.

Robin followed her arm as it disappeared to her left, she was holding something… just out of his view.

"Robin! God damn it! Pay attention!"

Robin snapped his focus back to her face and slowly spoke, "Luna… why are you asking…"

"Answer the question!" The girl bellowed.

"You need to stop cutting me off." Robin bit at her. When she said nothing Robin spoke again, "No, not enough to stay. Even if it was enough to make me stay I couldn't and wouldn't. My team and this city need me."

Luna stood quiet, as if she had made something up in her mind. She stared him down and he stared her right back. "What a fool you are Richard. What a weak fool you have become. To care about everyone else before yourself, and to care about everyone else before the ones who truly matter. I hate you Richard Greyson. Your weak, and still the spineless little boy that I grew up with."

Robin said nothing; he just looked at the girl with her beautiful face, perfect skin, long flowing hair and amazing body. All he had to do was say yes and he could have her every night. He could be in this circus the rest of his life. But after everything he had been through, after every villain he had fought, after outer space and the deep ocean and the sewers and the deserts and the tundra's, the circus just seemed…. Dull.

"I guess I am going to have to live with that." Robin said crossing his arms over his chest. How it pained him to see that look on her face. He wanted to cross to her and hold her. But his devotion to the team, to Bruce, to his parent's memory kept him strong. He would not let this girls harsh words, her manipulative personality control him anymore.

Just then a green blur smashed into Luna and Star bolts rained down from the heavens. A blue sonic blast also flashed by followed by black magic. Robin's jaw dropped in shock since as Luna was taken out, Phil had fallen out of her grasp and landed on the ground, hands tied and a small gash on his neck.

Robin raced to the door and checked Phil, the boy was still breathing. He untied the boy's hands and picked him up. Moving him to the small bed beside the door, "Hold on Phil. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." The boy moaned and Robin stood.

He then ran to the door and looked out to see the four members of his team, un-harmed and pissed off. Raven held Luna up in her dark magic. Starfire, and Cyborg held their glowing arms directly at the girl. Beast boy was in lion form, ready to pounce.

"What's going on! Why did you attack her?" Robin shouted running over.

Raven was the first to speak, "She is with Slade… she tricked us all… even you."

"She beat the snot out of Beast boy and I, took us clean out! The girl has more power then all of us combined… she had to be taken down!"

"Robin! She was planning horribly things with Slade… she tricked us all!"

"Stupid bitch." Luna said rolling her eyes.

Robin looked to Luna and then to his friends, "Wait, I thought Slade took you… I mean obviously he took the girls but I mean… if he took you why did he let you go?" Robin asked realizing something was really not right.

The team looked at each other and finally Raven said, "We don't know, but we do know Luna took all of us down and handed us over to him… we were in cages up until twenty minutes ago… then the cages randomly opened."

Everyone stood quiet, Robin was staring down his team, he would not believe them. Though he wanted to believe them he also knew Luna. And Luna would never join with Slade. She knew how much Robin hated him. She knew how evil he was, how ugly things could get around him.

"PUT! HER! DOWN!" Came a loud voice from the side. The team and Robin looked over to see Mr. Haley walking out in jeans and a button down plaid shirt. He had changed from his performance outfit which meant all the civilians where gone.

"Mr. Haley…" Raven started.

"Don't say a word to me girl!" Mr. Haley boomed, "Now, I like you, I like all of you. You're Robin's friends and I really do appreciate how much you have done for him and what you have given him. But Luna is not a villain, and since we are not citizens of this city you have no control here. Luna is one of my employees, and since she is under my care at the moment and working for me, the only way you can touch her is if I lay no claim to her."

"Mr. Haley! Please! You do not understand what this girl has done! She is allied with one of our greatest enemies… she…"

"Alien please…. I do not want to hear it. Now, put her down." Mr. Haley said.

Reluctantly Raven put Luna down, the fiery redhead smiled smugly and strode past the team who watched in bitter defeat. "Witch." She said, Luna went and stood next to Mr. Haley. Robin stood separated from both groups. "Robin," Mr. Haley said, "Now, I know you have a job to do in this city. But it is more then obvious this team of yours can function quite well with out you. Now I know you may feel obligated, but let me say you know there is a place for you here… you are more then welcome to stay with us. We will be passing by this way once a year… this city is very lucrative and very clean. You could visit with your friends when we come this way again. As it is, I can't force you, but I saw the look on your face when you where on the trapeze, and I just, I want what is best for you, I want you to be happy. I can't help but to re-ask you… if you would like to stay." The look on the old man's face, he was sad, because he was sure he knew what the boy's answer would be, but part of him was hopeful. Robin always wore a mask to hide his emotions, Mr. Haley could hid them well enough with out one, but tonight he chose to wear them all out on his sleeve.

Robin looked to Mr. Haley and Luna, then to his team. He had two families, two sets of friends. He could help people in both situations but in all honesty he knew whom he had to choose. Whether it was whom he wanted to choose he didn't know. Maybe the answer would come down the road.

"Mr. Haley, I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline. There is nothing more wonderful to me then the idea of coming back to this place, but I am needed here in Jump. I have a team to lead, and frankly I wouldn't be here today with out them. I owe them my life, and I also owe them my loyalty."

Mr. Haley smiled sadly and nodded, he opened his arms and Robin crossed to him, the two embraced and then once they released each other Mr. Haley put his hand on Luna's shoulder and tried to turn her to go. But Luna stood still, her face was in shock. Robin locked eyes with her and waited. She made no move towards him, gave no sign of recognition of him leaving. "Luna." Mr. Haley whispered gently into her ear, "Luna, it's alright…everything will be fine…"

"No…" she said, her eyes never leaving Robin's, "It won't…" Luna shoved Mr. Haley and the man went flying. He hit the wooden light pole and went down. He laid on the ground motionless.

"Luna!" Robin yelled running over to Mr. Haley.

"Robin! Came a small cry to the right of everyone, they all looked to Robin's dressing room and sagging in the doorway Phil stood bleeding. He pushed his hand up against the wound on his neck. Raven rushed over and applied her hand to the wound also. A light blue aura appeared and slowly Phil began to heal.

"WITCH!" Luna yelled. She flung her hand towards Raven and sent a ball of fire flying in her direction. Raven put up a field around her and the boy. Though the fire did not penetrate the shield the force of impact was to great to allow Raven to hold it up. She and Phil went flying back into the tent.

At this moment Beast Boy ran at the girl, Cyborg shot his canon and Starfire flew straight for the girl, she was going to tackle her if the sonic blast missed.

"Stop!" Robin cried but it was much to late, the Titans where not going to back down yet again. They saw her true nature and they saw what she was trying to do to Robin.

"Richard…" Mr. Haley murmured. Robin helped the man up and even though he did not want to leave the Titans or Luna he had to get Mr. Haley to safety. Raven would take care of Phil. Robin helped Mr. Haley out of the battleground and towards the nearest tent. "HELP!" He cried. Slowly the other performers came out of their tents, unaware of what was going on. "Please! One of you! Take him, I have to help…"

Who… who was he going to help? Luna or his team?

"I have to go help my friends." He finished.

Jake the worlds strongest man ran over and took Mr. Haley up in one arm. "Go, we will take care of him!" Jake said not even bothering to ask what was going on.

Robin nodded and headed back towards the battleground where he heard explosions and screaming.

When Robin reemerged on the scene Cyborg was missing an arm, Beast boy had a huge bloody scar across his face, Raven was tired up with rope and Starfire was in a hand to hand lock down with Luna. The two girls pushed at each other, neither one was giving an inch. But someone's wrists had to eventually break, and Robin didn't know who to side with.

He ran towards the two girls and started to try and talk them down. "Stop! Please stop!" He begged looking around at everything. Fire, carnage, and destruction, why was Luna doing this?

"NO ROBIN! She is the enemy! I can not allow her to hurt you any further! She is a lier and an ally with Slade! She is not one of us!"

"Don't listen to her Robin! I've done nothing wrong! You know I have never even talked to Slade…"

"Aside from that moment in the woods when you betrayed Raven! You handed her over to our mortal enemy so you could keep Robin here for yourself!" Starfire cried.

"You don't deserve him!" Luna screamed, lasers exactly like Starfire's shot from her eyes and hit Star right in the chest. The alien went flying and Robin stood shocked.

"Luna… how did you…"

"They are all lying to you Robin! They just don't want you to be with me! With the circus! They are fools who are scared to lose their leader!" Luna cried. She was breathing heavy, covered in wounds, heat emanated from her.

Beast Boy lunged out of know where and pinned Luna to the ground, you could see his paws where burning as he pushed Luna down but he seemed to be so lost in rage that he didn't notice.

"Beast boy stop!" The green lion turned his head and roared looking back down at the girl. "No Beast Boy, I know how to figure out if she is telling the truth… and if she wants me to believe her at all, she will cooperate." Robin said looking down at the girl. Luna swallowed and reluctantly nodded. "Good, now help me untie Raven."

OOOOOOOOO

It took a few minutes to un-tie Raven, find Cyborg's missing parts and heal up Starfire and Beast Boy. But after that was all taken care of the group stood in the smashed up area and looked to Robin.

"I want to believe that nothing any of you say is true, but the chances of that are slim… so this is the only way to find out. Luna, you will take hold of both my and Raven's hand. You will open your mind and allow Raven to see inside. Anything she sees in your head that she thinks is important she will show to me. It won't take but a few minutes to figure out who is telling the truth, because Raven will also open her mind to me. She will show me all her thoughts and feelings as well. If there are any plots on either side I will know with in seconds…. We will decide where to go from there… deal?" The two girls nodded and looked at each other with venom.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy formed a sort of small triangle around the three that where about to join hands. They where ready, no matter what the out come happened to be.

OOOOOOOOO

Luna didn't know what to expect, and she had no clue how to place lies and false happenings in front of the true ones. There was no way to hide her mind from the witch because she didn't know how. She had to try though, try anything she could.

Robin took both her and Raven's hands and then slowly Luna grasped the witch's hand. And before she could even get a mind block up, or attempt to alter memories she could feel the witch's mind pouncing in and digging around. She was grabbing images and thoughts and memories faster then Luna could hide them. It started to hurt after only a few seconds and though Luna tried she could not get her hand free of either Raven or Robin.

Finally out of desperation she set her hands on fire and was relieved to feel both the witch and Robin let go in shock. As she opened her eyes she looked to Raven who had eyes wider then she thought possible, and then to Robin who looked like his heart was about to explode.

"Luna… you…" Robin started but he didn't even finish. He slowly, with a face so meloncoly you could almost hear his heart breaking, pulled out his bow staff and a pair of hand cuffs. His hands trembeled as he slowly advanced towards Luna.

"No…" She whispered, "ROBIN NO! It's a lie! I swear it's all a lie! That witch! She planted those, she… none of that happened!" Luna screamed. She backed up slowly until her back was up against a tent.

"I trusted you Luna. And you betrayed me… you betrayed Mr. Haley. You used him… for your own greed."

"It's isn't greedy to love someone and just want their love back!" Luna cried trying as hard as she could to back up into the tent.

"But it is greedy to use the love others have for you to gain the love of someone else!" Robin yelled dropping his staff and the cuffs. "You lied! And you manipulated and hurt and attacked people! My friends! You handed my FAMILY over to my mortal enemy! What you have done is un-forgivable…. It's over Luna… WE are over."

Robin turned and started to walk back to his friends, he couldn't bring himself to handcuff her and take her away. He couldn't bring himself to take her down, but he knew his team would have no problem doing just that. "Titans." Robin started, the team looked at him.

"Go." He said with no emotion in his voice. His team looked back to Luna and slowly started to move. Robin glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Phil crouching behind a small water barrel. The boy was going to be just fine he thought.

His team slowly moved to Luna and Starfire picked up the handcuffs, she placed them around Luna's wrists, Cyborg and Beast Boy took hold of Luna's arms and Raven prepared to transport her to the prison.

"Robin!" Luna yelled as the boy slowly walked away. "ROBIN!" She shrieked.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" She was sobbing and yelling. Out of the blue the girl erupted and the Titans went sprawling across the damaged area. "Robin! Stop!" She cried as she threw a ball of fire at him. Robin turned in shock, the scene played out slowly in front of him. He saw the fireball coming, he also saw Phil sprinting out from behind the barrel. He also saw his team look up and watch in dismay as the fireball hit Phil right in the face as he jumped in front of Robin.

"NO!" Robin cried watching as the fire engulfed the boy's head. The lifeless body fell to the ground at Robin's feet. Silence filled the air, Robin looked upon the boy's charred face, "Oh my god." He heard Luna say. "Oh shit!" she cried again, Luna turned and ran into the woods. Robin looked to her and gritted his teeth, "You selfish little child!" He erupted and sprinted after her.

**A/n: Okay! The last chapter is next followed by the already written epilogue. Enjoy the final chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Suicide**

Robin chased Luna through the woods, it was dark and cold, and the sun had set long ago. "Luna, stop!" he heard her laugh and she seemed to speed up. Robin quickened his pace and he saw they were coming near the clearing with the cliff that held the end of Jump city. When he broke through the tree line he saw standing on the edge of the cliff looking out onto the ocean Luna, she already had her toes over the edge. "Luna, there is nowhere to go! Stop! It's not to late to fix all this!"

Luna did not turn but Robin heard her voice over the winds, which were blowing the ocean's icy breeze towards the city. "Robin, stop being so positive, I killed someone. Once you kill someone you become a menace to society. There is no going back for me. I'm sunk!"

Robin stepped towards her and she began to inch over, she was still turned away but Robin didn't want to take any chances. He stopped trying to get closer. "Maybe, but I know you Luna. You are not the type to run from punishment. When we were kids you always took what you deserved! And you deserve to be in jail!"

Luna finally turned but still was only inches from going over the edge. She was smiling, "Stop dancing around the truth, you hate me now! You hate me and never want to see me again. The perfect ending to a not so perfect life."

Robin knew he had to bargain or none of this was going to get taken care of. What if I make you a bargain? You do five years and then I will get you out… maybe with a pardon or something."

Luna's face contorted, "How stupid do you think I am, the mayor of any city will not pardon a person who has killed someone, especially a little kid. No, I am sure I would rather die." Luna balanced on the edge.

"Slade!" Robin cried, Luna looked confused, "What?" Robin took a step for her and she got ready to jump, "No! Wait! Please listen! If you offer the mayor information on Slade's hideout, where he is, the mayor will pardon you! We can say you were a spy and that you were trying to attack Slade and Phil got in your way!"

Luna blushed, "Is getting me behind bars so important to you that you would actually lie?" Robin said nothing. Luna looked sad now, "Richard, you know I am not a rat. I am not going to turn on Slade to save myself! That is for cowards!"

"And going to jail is for Criminals!" Robin retorted back, "Since you worked for Slade that makes you a criminal…"

"Funny, I didn't think association was a crime… but now-a-days who knows what's really a law. And just so you know Robin. I wasn't working for Slade. He was working for me."

"What?" Robin asked.

"I hired him to hold on to the Titans for me… to keep them down so I could get some time with you… things backfired horribly, somehow the little freaks got out of their cages… poor Slade's lair is probably destroyed beyond recognition. Anyway, I was paying him with the city if it turned out I would have to take you down. But as it comes right down to it, I can't… I was planning on using mind control to try and keep you… but if you're not with me of your own free will there is no point…"

"You have changed so much…Luna, you what must have happened to make you this way? What hell have you been through…" Robin said. He was stunned, unable to move.

Luna moved to him and away from the edge. Robin made no attempt to grab her, "It doesn't matter what happened to me Robin, all that matters is that even if in the end I don't get to keep you, I hope you see how devoted I was to you… how much I truly loved you. I killed someone because I was so fierce about getting you to love me back…"

"That was Phil and his good soul protecting someone he barely knew from someone he had known for close to a year… he gave his life to save a stranger from his family… that was not you loving me… that wasn't an act of love. What you did was an act of anger, and Phil suffered from it. I am not going to let you hurt anyone else Luna."

"Don't worry about letting me do anything, in thirty seconds I won't be able to even hurt myself." Luna backed up to the edge of the cliff; she looked at Robin and was less then thrilled to see his team erupt from the tree line. They where ready to take her down by any means, they just weren't expecting her to do what she did next.

"Well Robin, you can add me to the list of people you have let fall and die." With that she turned to face the ocean and Plunged for ward. As she fell Robin heard her voice in his head, "I love you." She whispered. "Luna!" He cried running to the edge. He saw a splash at the bottom; he had no evidence at all that it was Luna. But the sharp rocks protruding out of the water proved that surviving a fall like that would be very difficult.

Robin felt the tears and let them run down his face, how could she do this? How could she have changed so much, how could she be so twisted and angry and evil? Standing with the wind blowing his cape, he looked across the clearing. Slade stood, arms crossed over his chest, the Titans gasped and tensed for battle, Robin however held up his hand and said in a dead monotone voice, "Titans...stand down." Cyborg looked in awe, "But he is to blame for Luna…" Robin's eyes never left Slade's one eye. "No…I am to blame for Luna…"

Robin nodded to Slade, who nodded back. A mutual agreement of peace for the time being, "But Dude! We can take him, he is all alone!" Cried Beast Boy who started to charge, Robin tripped Beast Boy and said in a venomous voice, "Leave him alone Beast Boy. Save it…there will be other times." Robin said looking to Slade whom nodded in agreement… or perhaps a promise. Robin walked by with out further acknowledgement of Slade and slowly and uncertainly the team fallowed.

**A/N: I hope you liked it; there is a second story, a number two if you will. Its called Future Guarantee There is one more chapter, and I ask that you finish this story before you read the next one. If you think this story is even good enough to continue. It's up to you readers. Input please. Finish the story and then tell me what you think. **


	10. Epilouge

Chapter 13

Salvation

Slade walked along the beach at the bottom of the cliff. The tide had gone out and he maneuvered around the large and very sharp rocks that protruded from the sand. He looked out onto the darkening sky and listened to the sound of the ocean. He smelled the fresh air and tasted the salty water that hung in the mists. He found the exact spot Luna had jumped from only an hour before and noticed how far down the drop had been, if the fall didn't kill her the rock that was right below that spot would have.

Slade sighed, Luna had been perfect. Exactly like Robin, so exactly like Slade, with powers just as deadly and destructive as Terra's but she had control and more then one power. She was very smart and a quick learner too. Not to mention she had been very beautiful and she had known how to use that to her advantage.

But the thing Slade had liked the most about her was that she had been loyal, even when it had lead to her death. She had not given up any information on Slade and that made him value her all the more.

Slade calculated the fall, with the wind speed and the rate of speed she had fallen at Slade noticed she would have landed on the sharp rocks right below the area of the cliff she had jumped off of. Slade walked back to the rock right below the area Luna had jumped. He took a closer look and noticed there was a huge chunk missing. "You missed the rock." He said to Luna even though he knew she was not around to hear. He looked closer and thought to himself, _you shot the rock so when you fell it would look like you hit it, but it was already falling away before you even got half way down. _

Slade smiled and he felt pride for how smart Luna was, he looked around for the other chunk of rock and wondered how the tide had managed to move it so far. That is when something caught his eye. He walked over and knelt down next to a small pile of seaweed. He pulled out of it a black piece of metal. He stood quickly and looked up and down the beach. When he looked back down he noticed one more thing and he bent down and picked it up. A picture of Luna with young Robin, how truly sad this was getting, even the fates refused to let Slade see Robin's eyes. While in the water something, probably a fish, had eaten Robin's eyes out. Slade sighed and tucked the two pieces away in his belt and continued his walk.

Finally the sun started to rise and Slade had come to the end of the beach, as he turned to walk back he noticed something a few yards out. A flat slab of rock, which just barely made it out of the water; something was laying on it and Slade had a feeling it was important. He ignored the chill of the water and jumped in. He swam out and managed to pull himself up just as a wave crashed down upon his back. He silently cursed and wondered what had made him swim all the way out here. All of the sudden something tore into his mind, a weak voice which repeated his name over and over.

Slade crawled over and as he reached the figure he pulled it onto his lap, perhaps a piece of driftwood? But no, it was Luna, beaten and pale from the ocean, she looked dead. Slade looked around and removed his mask, he put his ear next to her mouth and watched her chest for any signs of breathing. And just as he was about to give up Luna's whole body twitched violently.

Slade laid her down and he began CPR, though he knew after an hour the chances of this working where slimmer then hell he kept going. What seemed minutes turned to hours. But a voice in his head, something that started to get louder and louder as he did the CPR made him keep going. And after what seemed years Luna threw up a large amount of ocean water and Slade rolled her over to make sure if she threw up anything solid she would not choke.

He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her, she took in a deep breath and the voice in his head disappeared. While Luna still coughed he slid his mask back on and when she finished he rolled her over back onto her back and took her up in his arms. She shivered and shook and with her eyes barely open she glanced up to Slade and spoke a whisper that Slade could just barely hear over the ocean's roar. "R-Richard?" Slade pulled her closer and cooed into her ear, "No Luna, it's me…Richard will never hurt you again…your safe now and your still alive…I am here." Luna managed to get her eyes open a little longer, "S-Slade…" She smiled a smile that filled her face, then she passed out and Slade carefully made his way back to the shore.

When he reached land he called for a pick up, "Wintergreen, I need a transport out on Beach Road, Now." Slade waited for response, "Yes sir, right away." Slade walked down the beach knowing he had at least a half hour to wait, which was ok for him but bad for Luna. When he reached the cliff's edge, gently as was possible, he put Luna over his shoulder and started to climb. It took nearly twenty minutes and he prayed Luna would make it. _Of course she would_, he scolded himself. She was just as strong as Robin and twice as determined.

When Slade reached the top he pulled Luna into his arms hoping to conserve what ever heat she may have had left and as he walked to where his transport would meet him he looked at her. The game was not yet over; he still had one chess piece left. The queen. And he is the king, and this queen will defend him till death. This could all be turned around, looking upon her still beautiful face he thought in his mind, an amazing treasure was in his hands right now. She was bruised and beaten, her outfit was in tatters and still she was perfect looking. She was his key to victory and Slade was sure she wanted to be with him for she had proven her determination to reach his place of power in the world. She was Robin, but she was better.

"S-Slade." Came Luna's weak voice, Slade looked down to her, her eyes where not open but he knew she was semi-conscious, "What is it child…you should be resting." Luna raised a shaky hand and gripped his uniform tightly, "P-please don't ever…. leave me alone…" her voice weak and scared, if only she knew what she was saying. "Do not have fear of that Child…with me…you are never alone."

Luna gave a weak smile and relaxed losing consciousness again, "This is the beginning of the end Luna, someone is going to die before this year is up…and I do not believe you will want to go through all of this again." Slade continued to walk down the sandy path and eventually came across Wintergreen, he climbed in the car and Wintergreen eyed the girl quizzically, "Company?" Wintergreen asked. Slade smiled under his mask, "Prepare Robin's old Room…we have a new member of the family." Wintergreen raised his eye brows and then catching on smiled and nodded. "Indeed." Slade looked back at the ocean, which splashed in protest. It had lost a soul today, and it would have to be compensated. Slade had the perfect souls in mind and he knew it was going to be a long year.

**A/N: Ok…do you want story too? A continuation of this? Yes? No? I know OC's can be very…hard to relate to. Anyway R&R**


End file.
